To help a raging Voyager spirit
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Phineas and Jeffrey rescue a kind drifter who carries an astounding secret. On his last legs, David Banner is nearly beyond hope, beyond cure. They must help him find the answers he's been searching for and realize his place among the Voyagers!
1. Author Note

_**Author Note:**  
_

_This is a cross-over idea I toyed with for a long time using my two favorite shows, Voyagers! & The Incredible _

_Hulk. James Parriott, the creator of Voyagers!, wore many hats on the first season and a half of The Hulk. It's no _

_coincidence that many of the actors you see in Voyagers! were also on the Hulk. This includes little Meeno Peluce _

_in the famous 'Married' Episode. I was able to neatly blend his role on Hulk with Jeffrey Jones in Voyagers! _

_The only exception to casting was Jon-Erik Hexum. He didn't get his big break in Hollywood until 1982, after the Hulk _

_was abruptly ended 7 episodes into Season 5. For any Incredible Hulk fans, I wrote a fan-fic with handsome Jon-Erik _

_as the inspiration for a lead character. That story is called, 'The Incredible Hulk: Last Night, I saved a DJ's life.'  
_

_I really enjoyed writing this one and hope you enjoy reading!_


	2. White fury

**We travel through time to help history along, give it a push where it's needed. **

**When the omni is red, it means history's wrong. Our job is to get everything back on track.**

**_"Green light kid! We did it!"_**

**~Oo~**

**Doctor David Banner, physician, scientist, was searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have, when an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. And now, when David Banner grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. **

**The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter.**

_**"Mister McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."**_

**The Creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he is dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him...**

* * *

**TO HELP A RAGING VOYAGER SPIRIT**

* * *

**Chapter 1: White fury  
**

**Louisiana, 1982**

His breath was ragged and the deafening howls drew closer. _Running_. He was always running to a new destination. His brain whirled with thoughts of surrender. How long was he going to live like this? How many times would he roam from city to city, town to town, dreading the day someone made him angry or physically hurt him? Then came the aftermath, when he would have to return and see the destruction he caused, making sure no one was seriously injured or killed. Finally, he would have to pack up and disappear before the meddlesome reporter, Jack McGee, found him again.

He sloshed through the swamp in worn boots and had to ignore the cold dampness that chilled him to his feet. He could barely see through the blackness and scattered piles of dark brush. His determination for survival was as strong as ever and he would not give up. If the hounds and their cruel masked owners caught up to him, they would be in for another big surprise. The muscles in his calves cramped and his stomach knotted, forcing him down into the muck. He quickly rubbed mud into his skin, hoping it would detract from his scent for a little while. Feeling disgusted, but satisfied with his cover, he continued forward. He finally saw a break in the swamp that tapered onto more solid ground. He wondered just how far these maniacs would chase him. It made no difference that he was white like them; he had ruined their little gathering.

**~Oo~**

When Doctor David Banner befriended Rory Michaels and her brother Albert, he had no idea the red flags it would send up to his employer, Emmerich Wilson. This time around, David was going under the name 'David Burke' and had taken employment on a large farm in a sparsely populated area of Louisiana, situated along the huge Atchafalaya Basin. He had no clue that Emmerich was the grand 'Wizard' of the small but powerful Klan in the state. David was driving around after completing errands when he found Rory. She was a cute, eleven-year old girl with soulful, dark, honest eyes and large, pouf pigtails.

Rory was wandering the roads alone, crying, with muddied and torn clothes and bleeding scratches on her arms and face. Her bike had been destroyed and all her groceries smashed by a ruthless group of young white men passing by in a car. They would have turned their cruelty on her, if David's pickup truck hadn't rumbled into view. Rory was very hesitant to accept his help, but David's kind nature won her over and after treating her wounds, he took her back into town to replace the groceries.

David drove Rory home and all but her brother were very grateful for his help. Albert Michaels was a handsome sixteen-year-old, and full of burning distrust of all 'white folk.' The Michaels family implored him to come back for a hearty dinner when his shift ended and he did so gladly. After a filling meal and peach cobbler dessert, David hung on the porch, watching Albert shoot hoops. He endeavored to play a game of one on one and Albert beat him quickly, however, the game softened the young man up. Albert admitted to David that he recognized the red pickup he was driving. It belonged to the Wilson farms. Albert discovered that very important meetings of the Ku Klux Klan were held in Wilson's barns. He had thought that David was a Klan spy.

David almost didn't want to believe it, but Albert described the Wilson farm in exact detail. It saddened David to realize that the ruthless Klan faction still existed; he had never given it much thought. What Albert didn't mention was that he was part of his own group. He and his friends decided to band together to take justice into their own hands and fight the Klan. Apparently there had been a rash of 'accidents' and confrontations brewing throughout town between blacks and whites. Albert knew that the Klan members and their children instigated them. The attack on Rory was the last indignity to his people.

David had his first metamorphosis when he returned to the farm. He had been spied upon while he helped Rory and it was reported to Emmerich. A few farmhands who supported the Klan ganged up on him in the barn, hoping to beat some 'sense' back into him. They shoved him and punched him from all sides until he collapsed. He fell off the upper level he had tried to climb for escape. Obscured by the hay, David transformed and the Hulk took over. The men were scared to death, shouting it was a demon. They tried to use their weapons, but the Hulk snapped them with a fury. Six men in all went flying in every direction across the barn. One of them tottered on the edge of the upper berth; he was about to land onto a pitchfork when the Hulk jumped down and caught him. The creature growled and tossed the man into the large bundles of hay. He ran from the barn and wandered the dusty roads, unsure of his destination. When David awoke, he was back in the Michaels home, with a cold compress on his head and a change of clothes. Trevor Michaels, Rory and Albert's father, had found David wandering shirtless and disorientated. After getting him into his car, David passed out.

Everyone rushed to the living room when Rory screamed. Bricks came flying through the windows and the hate-filled symbol of flaming crosses burned bright on their lawn. David comforted Rory while her father raced out with a shotgun. The culprits had disappeared, but not before David recognized the driver and the car. The look of pure malice and vengeance in Albert's expression frightened David as much as the Klan did. He did not want the young man and his friends to be hurt or worse.

David stayed overnight, but did not want to cause any more trouble for the family. He had to return to the farm in the morning to retrieve his belongings and last pay check. Emmerich had lost his friendly demeanor and was cold and brusque in dealing with David. He made it clear that he would not have 'nigger lovers' on his property. David, riled for justice, threatened to go to the authorities because he was an eyewitness to the incident on the Michaels' property. Emmerich laughed and gave him the foreboding, but usual speech about how the town and its officials were in his pocket and that many secretly supported Klan activities. All of David's good sense told him to leave and not look back, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Albert and his friends would strike that night. David lingered around town for a few hours, and finally spotted Albert coming out from school and severely distracted.

Albert told David to get out of town and let him handle things their own way. The Klan was holding an assembly and Albert, along with ten others, were armed and ready to take violent action. David told Trevor and they both tried to stop Albert's group before a riot started. Albert's better judgment finally told him to obey his father. Most of his friends would hear none of it, especially from David, one of _them._ The situation became grave when David, Trevor, and Albert were apprehended by the Klan for spying in the meeting barn. The last thing David remembered, was seeing the father and son strung up on the barn rafters, ready to be lynched by defiant Klansmen. They were going to allow David to watch, since such a death was beneath him because of his color. They would figure out his punishment later.

By the time the smoke cleared and the authorities showed up, the entire Wilson barn had burned to the ground. There were were no casualties, just a bevy of bumps and bruises. Out of fear of the black man's giant 'demon protector,' a few of the Klansmen admitted their deeds to the Sheriff. Those that were left in the area were promptly arrested. Emmerich made an escape with his most trusted members and vowed to find the one who caused all this mayhem, _David_ _Burke._

**~Oo~**

It was a perfect free fall from the cosmos, until they landed in the muck with a heavy splash. Through the slivers of blue moonlight Voyager Phineas Bogg was able to make out his partner's familiar red and white striped shirt.

_"Jeffrey!_ Are you all right? Grab my hand so I know where you are." Phineas thrust out his arm and felt his partner's small, but solid grasp.

"I'm okay, Bogg, where are we? I can't see a thing!" The sounds of distant howls and barking made him freeze. "Bogg! We gotta get out of here, what is the omni doing?"

Jeffrey rose to his feet, keeping steady on Phineas' arm. He hated landing in water and mud. It was only a little above knee deep on him, but as far as he could make out, the entire region was swampland. It would be dangerous at night. They could sink in a peat bog. Phineas opened the omni and banged it. Both red and green lights were blinking, buzzing, and ringing. The year dial was stuck with the magnifier just past the 1970 mark.

"I can't make this out in the dark, kid. We got the automatic! I didn't bring us here, so it looks like its time for another visit to Edison. We gotta figure out how to get away from those dogs. They must be hunting for someone."

Phineas clipped the omni onto his belt. They were about to move along when they heard splashing nearby. He raised a finger to his lips and pulled Jeffrey closer behind the shrubs. A man staggered right where they had landed and fell to his knees, gasping. He mumbled how he _'couldn't make it…' _but resiliently clawed his way forward. Phineas jumped up.

"Jeff, he needs our help! I'm going over there."

Jeffrey tugged on Phineas' shirtsleeve. "But, Bogg! We don't know who he is or why he's being chased! What if he's a killer or something?"

"That man is in no condition to even walk, let alone kill anyone. We'll find out. Listen, the dogs are coming closer and…"

Jeffrey's gaped at the trees in a panic. "I see torch lights and…Oh my God, _Bogg! _It's the _Ku Klux Klan! _They must be after him! The Klan is a group of supreme…"

"Kid, this time I know _all_ about it! We definitely can't let this guy be caught!"

Phineas stomped through the weeds and brambles and approached the man calmly. He put a hand on his shoulder, and observed him. He was average height, not particularly muscular, but had a sinewy firmness in his physique. The man glanced up at Phineas. His hazel eyes were brightened from the deep contrast of his muddied skin. He was shirtless and barefoot and his brown pants were torn from the knees down. He wasn't a black man like Phineas originally presumed.

"Pl…plea... _please_…help me. I need to…get away from them…I…I don't want it to happen again…I'm losing control of him!…" He begged.

Phineas felt a deep sympathy for the man and held out his hand, though not sure what he meant. "Don't worry, we'll help you…we'll try our best!"

The man allowed Phineas to drag him toward the bushes where Jeffrey was hidden. Phineas dug into his pockets and pulled out chunks of his famous beef jerky. He gave a few to the man for sustenance and ran out into the swamp. He flung the extra pieces as far as he could from their hiding spot.

"Wha…what's he doing?" David questioned Jeffrey between rough chews. His vigor returned along with hope.

Jeffrey shook his head and smiled wryly. "I think he's trying to throw the dogs off the scent, maybe they're hungry enough to go after the jerky instead of you."

Jeffrey waved at his friend. "Bogg! _Come on!_ We gotta keep moving! They'll never smell that food, it's lost all over the swamp!"

Phineas ran back to them. Jeffrey looked at the omni. "If we can't get out of here, I think we'll have to…"

The mob of Klansmen surged through the trees. They were terrifying to behold in their white hooded costumes. Jeffrey shouted frightened and David grabbed his arms to shield him. He looked pitiably at his rescuers.

"I appreciate your help. But I can't have anyone get hurt on account of me. Go now! They don't want you. I'll…I'll be _alright."_ He winced. His body ached again.

"Just hold it right there!" A commanding voice shouted from the crowd. "If y'all know what's good for you boys, you'll turn that man over to us! We don't want to make trouble for you two!"

The hounds snarled and lunged for them, but Emmerich waved at his men to hold them back. Phineas fearlessly spoke up to them.

"Why are you after him? What could he have possibly done to you?"

"He was caught trespassing and interrupted a _vital_ meeting!"

David finally found his strength and moved nearer to the swarm of ghastly looking men. Phineas was impressed with his bravery and unwavering, rich tone of voice.

"_No!_ I was there to help stop a _riot!_ Some of Albert's group were listening to _reason,_ but you decided to capture us! You nearly murdered two innocent men! Your group disgusts me and makes me ashamed to be a white man. You hide behind your false Christianity and twist everything to suit your own racist purposes! That's abhorrent in God's eyes!"

Emmerich rushed forward to pounce on David, but Phineas jumped between them, holding back the larger man against his chest.

"_Stop this!_ Just let him go!"

"Get out of my way, boy! I'm gunna show this man whose side the Lord is _really _on! Him _and_ his green demon!"

"What are you talking about? Nobody is gonna hurt anyone! He's no threat to you; just let him leave with us! I assure you, you'll never have to worry about him again!" Phineas shouted.

"_That's it!_ You asked for it! Take em' brothers! _Take em' all!"_ Emmerich yelled enraged, the torchlight created a fiery glow in his deep, black eyes. He shoved Phineas away.

The Klansmen raised their weapons. David grabbed Jeffrey's hand and took off with Phineas trailing behind.

"Bogg! Hit it! _Hit the omni!"_ Jeffrey yelled.

"I can't! It's automatic mode!"

Gunshots exploded and David lurched forward. He dragged Jeffrey down into the water to protect him. He was hit.

"_Aughhh!_ I'm sorry! Go! Leave me! _Go away!"_ He pushed Jeffrey up and clutched the wound. His voice cracked in a harsh growl.

Jeffrey held onto David to keep him from slipping underwater. _"_No, we won't leave you!_ Bogg!_ Do something, he's hurt!"

Phineas slid beside them and stayed low. The omni stopped acting dysfunctional and rang on a green light. "We're taking him with us. We have no choice!"

The Klansmen were in killshot range and about to fire again. Phineas didn't have time to assess the man's injury. Phineas gripped Jeffrey's waist and David's hand and he pushed the activator button. The Voyagers didn't see David's eyes flicker into a greenish-white color. They all disappeared, shocking the hounds into whimpering and chasing their tails and the Klansmen to their knees in fervent, maniacal prayer.


	3. Volcanic

**Chapter 2: Volcanic**

Their landing was soft; hot sand billowed around them and thatches of grass protected their fall. They were on a plain with a shoreline nearby. The air stifled their senses and was dense and hazy. The mountains in the distance rumbled and quaked as molten lava spurted from every crevice of the fissures. It shot into the air and descended on all sides. A few stragglers ran for their lives shouting for them to find safety. The lava had already reached the village and crossed Highway 11, burning out the escape routes. Phineas rolled off Jeffrey and ran to David.

The man quivered uncontrollably and growls erupted from him. Jeffrey jumped backwards and pointed nearly hysterical.

_"Bogg!_ Look at his eyes! What's happening to him? He's totally flipping out!"

"I don't know! Could be a seizure!"

Phineas tried to steady him and he felt the sinews of David's arms bulge and twist. His skin turned deep shades of green. Phineas staggered away, his eyes widened with fright. He leaped to his feet, but then fell and crawled backwards to his partner. Jeffrey threw his arms around Phineas and they cowered. All they could do was stare in awe as David's metamorphosis took place.

The green creature rose up slow. The swamp mud had dried and caked, dusting off his immense body and gnarled face. He stood over eight feet tall. The creature looked out into the distance and let out a yell, waving his arms frenetically at the sky and walking in dazed circles. Jeffrey and Phineas couldn't utter a sound. The creature turned his gaze on them and snarled, but then his expression relaxed. He tilted his head and grunted a few times, walking closer. Jeffrey had an instant memory. He was in Hawaii at a late-night Luau and he was eight-years old.

* * *

_The atmosphere was festive with Hawaiian dancers jumping and prancing around and the drums pounding out rhythmic music. Jeffrey had just finished a delicious frozen coconut drink. He had his fill of pineapple smoothies and food dishes covered with the fruit. Who ever heard of pineapple hot dogs anyway? His parents had given him his freedom for most of the trip. Jeffrey was mature enough to be on his own – at least within earshot. It was the Jones' 10th anniversary, but Bill Jones had decided to make it a family affair._

_Jeffrey enjoyed every moment of it; he loved roaming the beach in the early morning hours, building sandcastles and running up and down the surf. Every night there was plenty of action along the pristine beaches. Tonight, however, the wild festivities were halted by a strange occurrence. A man lumbered out of the bush, but it wasn't a normal man. He was colossal in size with green skin and coarse hair. His broad, almost monstrous features curled up in a rage._

_The dancers and singers screamed and everyone scattered for cover – everyone except Jeffrey. The creature came toward him little by little, and their eyes met unswervingly. Jeffrey was scared, but too entranced to look away. Where did this big monster come from? Who was he? It reminded him of his comic books. Jeffrey kept still, any sudden moves might have made the monster attack. The creature hovered perplexed. He stepped __cautiously __over the deserted fruit bowls and blankets. Jeffrey was compelled to talk to him but didn't get the chance, his mother Kathy appeared. She screamed and dragged him far away. Jeffrey remembered seeing the kind, redheaded lady who lived on the beach run into the bush after the creature, and then they were both gone.  
_

* * *

"Whatever you do, _don't show fear!"_ Phineas whispered.

It was easy to say, but his shaking limbs betrayed otherwise. This thing was not a dog, but it certainly made noises like one. He was definitely capable of breaking limbs and Phineas wasn't about to enrage him further.

A loud explosion distracted all three of them. Phineas found his footing and moved away with Jeffrey. Heat blasted them and a surge of ash and black smoke billowed from the mountains.

"The volcano! _Bogg,_ _we gotta_ _run!"_

There weren't many places for cover. The magma pressed forward in their direction. Phineas and Jeffrey ran and the creature followed. Phineas tumbled with Jeffrey behind a cluster of large, seaside rocks. He whipped out the omni and adjusted the dial. They were in _South Kona,_ Hawaii. It was June 1st 1950 and the light was red. Jeffrey stopped him from pressing the activator.

_"No,_ Bogg! What about that man? He needs our help, and the light is _red!_ What do we do?"

"Are you _crazy? _Did you see what he turned into? He can take care of himself! We have to let this one go, we _can't _stop a volcano!"

Jeffrey's vision blurred from the smoke and his eyes stung. He continued to pull the omni from Phineas' hold. _"No!_ It's red! We have to find out what's wrong! Maybe someone's trapped! The lava is going to hit the highway where everyone is!_ We can't leave him…"_

Jeffrey gagged and choked as blasts of smoke and vapors rushed over them. The ash covered everything, turning their hair and clothing sodden and gray. Phineas pushed Jeffrey into the sand and shielded his face and eyes as best he could.

"Try not to breathe it in, Jeffrey!"

"Bogg, wait! I _can't breathe…!"_ He gasped.

The creature roared and still lingered nearby. Phineas tried to signal him to run off.

"Get out! Save yourself! Go!"

The creature ignored Phineas' demands. He knelt down and lifted the biggest rock atop his shoulders and tossed it. The rock sailed across the sky as if it were light as a feather. It lodged itself into the pathway of the lava. The creature didn't stop there. He did the same to every rock that shielded the Voyagers. Phineas cupped his hand over his eyes and kept his mouth covered. He watched amazed as a miraculous event occurred. The flow of the lava shifted from their direction and headed West, straight toward the ocean. He looked at the omni and the light turned green.

The creature flexed his muscles and roared victorious. He looked back and Phineas gave him a nod of respect. The creature started toward them again, but tottered haphazardly. He plopped down on the sand. He grunted and his body went lax. Phineas was mystified as the man whom they saved in the swamp re-emerged, and the gunshot wound on his shoulder was non-existent.

Phineas drew his attention back to Jeffrey; he had become too quiet. Jeffrey lay unmoving and face down in the sand. Phineas slid alongside him and turned him over, wiping the ash and sand anxiously off his face.

"Oh God! _No!_ What did I do? Jeffrey! Wake up! _Wake up!"_ Phineas tried to remember his training and how Jeffrey saved Clara Barton when she suffered from the smoke inhalation. He tapped his cheeks and listened near his mouth and nose. He couldn't make out his breathing.

"Jeffrey! Come on!"

David shook off the effects of the transformation and was at their side immediately. He pulled Jeffrey from Phineas' grasp and laid him down again. He quickly checked his heartbeat and pulse. It was very faint, but still beating. He tilted his head back and then glanced up at Phineas.

"I'm going to give him mouth to mouth and then we have to get him _out_ of the area!"

"But do you know how to…?"

"I'm a doctor! Trust me!" David cut him off.

David opened Jeffrey's mouth and swept his fingers through it to remove any sand and ash that may have lodged in his throat. He sealed his mouth over Jeffrey's and blew in four times fully and rapidly. Jeffrey's chest rose, but he didn't wake up. Phineas pulled at his hair in desperation, his eyes filled with tears.

"He can't be dead! Please don't stop!" He begged David.

David repeated the steps. On the sixth breath, Jeffrey choked and his eyes flew open. Phineas shouted with delight and patted his back and Jeffrey hugged him tight.

"Bogg, what happened, where's the lava? Where's the creature…the guy from the swamp…?" He asked groggy.

"You're gonna be okay, Jeff, it's gonna be fine! He's right here…He saved your life. _Thank you!"_ Phineas nearly sobbed. He shook David's hand. "You'll have to teach me that one of these days. It's so important. I learned it in training school, but kinda forgot the steps."

David nodded. He wondered what school Phineas referred to. Maybe he had been a lifeguard in California or something. He sat back on his knees and closed his eyes relieved. He stared sympathetically at Jeffrey, offering him a reassuring smile. The young boy returned it, then rested on his guardian's shoulder. David gazed around in wonder. They weren't in the swamplands of Louisiana anymore, and the Klan was gone. It was a sweltering afternoon on a tropical Island he recognized to be Hawaii. The blue skies were veiled behind plumes of volcanic smoke. As much as he wanted them, there was no time for explanations. He grabbed Phineas' shoulders.

"We _can't_ stay here, we're liable to pass out from smoke inhalation next! The air is toxic! The boy needs to rest and get some fresh water to flush out his system. We are right in the heart of the volcano, if it erupts again…"

"Alright, we're gone! Just hold on to me and don't let go… _err... Mister_…"

_"David!"_

"_Phineas!" _

"What do you mean, _don't let go?_ Where…"

David's questions went unanswered as they soared through the cosmos once more.


	4. Síofra

**Chapter 3: ****Síofra**  


**A/N: The name Síofra is an Irish name and is pronounced, **_**Shee-fra.**_

The Voyagers and David toppled into prickly underbrush and leaped out fast before they were cut and scraped. Phineas inspected the surroundings and was relieved to see a fresh water riverbed nearby. It was a very cloudy afternoon with a dusting of snow on the ground. They had landed in a small wooded area not far-off from a long and winding dirt road. About a mile down Phineas spied an enormous, white Victorian home. It was picturesque with the facade of a countryside hotel.

David crept nearer to Jeffrey and checked him over. Jeffrey was still a little weak and dizzy, and his skin was hot. However, his breathing was steady. David picked Jeffrey up and rushed him to the edge of the stream before Phineas could take him. He tasted the water, and deciding it was clean, patted Jeffrey's face to cool him down. He cupped water into his hands and put them to Jeffrey's mouth. The boy slurped it up greedily.

"Where…where's Bogg? Where are we?"

"I'm right here, kid. Don't worry." Phineas darted over. He brushed leaves, ash, and bits of dirt off his clothes and hair. "David really saved your life out there, I almost forgot what to do." He winced at the memory.

Phineas faulted himself. In his desperate attempt to shield Jeffrey from the smoke and ashes and protect him from the Hulk, he nearly smothered him. Jeffrey didn't realize it. Phineas rubbed his eyes before they could see his tears. Now was not the time for angst, they needed to get to shelter.

Jeffrey's strength returned and he sat up, he was able to drink the water for himself. David smiled, knowing that Jeffrey would have a full recovery. David rubbed his arms and shoulders. He still felt the dirt on his body and leaned over to wash himself. Phineas sat back and massaged his neck. The tension knot was at last subsiding. He opened the omni, happy to see the green light.

"_Ireland, January 10th 1885._ We're okay for now…_um_…how are you doing, David?" Phineas asked.

"I feel fine…just very cold and very…_confused."_ David stood up to clean what was left of his shredded pants. "How in the world did we get here…and on the beach in Hawaii? What is that thing in your hand, some kind of transporter? This is _unbelievable!"_ He paced to keep warm.

Phineas removed his vest and offered it to David. He put it on grateful.

"I don't think it's any more _unbelievable_ than me and Jeff watching you transform into a green giant! That's what the Klan man was talking about when he said something about a… _green demon _wasn't it_?"_

"It's not a _demon_…though sometimes I feel cursed by his existence. It's something that happens, it's a change, a metamorphosis due to a scientific experiment gone wrong."

"I had a feeling it was something like that, I've traveled the world hundreds of times over throughout the centuries and I've never seen anything like it. I have yet to see any real magic of that sort." Phineas admitted.

David blew into his hands and rubbed them together, stopping to observe the Voyagers for the first time. Jeffrey resembled any ordinary boy from his era with a striped shirt, brown jeans and the reliable Nike sneakers that he often wore. David tried to recall where he had seen the boy, and then it hit him, _Hawaii, 1979_, during those wonderful few weeks he spent with Caroline. He decided to wait to talk to him about it.

Jeffrey's guardian was a different story. Phineas was dressed in pirate fashion but his outfit had all the trappings of a thirties swashbuckler movie and he was just as clean cut as any modern day man. There was nothing remarkable about the travelers, save that the pirate was exceptionally handsome. The key to their unusual power lay in the brass compass clipped to Phineas' belt.

"Tell me about that brass thing. What does it do exactly?" David asked.

"This is called an omni. It's a time-travel device."

David was startled. "No wonder, I feel like I've traveled the world."

Phineas came beside David and allowed him to examine the globe and dials. David marveled at its design.

"This is like something out of Jules Verne or H.G Wells! How does it work exactly?"

"Well, you see it…"

Jeffrey, having satisfied his thirst, approached them. He felt badly for David, who was still only half dressed and had no shoes. He figured David was no stranger to being in that condition because of the creature. The man had an assured peacefulness, which was unfortunately marred by the creature's rages. Phineas looked down at his partner and tousled his hair. He hugged Jeffrey to his side.

"You know what, why don't we try and get to that home down the road and _then _continue this discussion? I definitely need to relax, you needs some clothing, and Jeff, you are worn out…"

"And starving, Bogg!"

"That goes without saying, kid." Phineas smiled.

"Alright, Phineas, you're in charge here, please lead the way." David announced, hopping from foot to foot to keep warm.

The trio walked briskly. Phineas sensed Jeffrey's fatigue and picked him up. Jeffrey rested his head on Phineas' shoulder, and closed his eyes. He tried to ignore the frigid air hitting his face.

"So, Jeffrey calls you 'Bogg.' What's your full name again?" David inquired.

"Phineas Bogg, he's Jeffrey Jones and you're...?"

"David…_Banner_…I'm _Doctor David Banner."_ He stuttered. It was no sense in giving a false name to the Voyagers. They both knew his secret and he saw no harm in telling them. In 1885 the Banners were just building up their farmland in Colorado.

Phineas adjusted Jeffrey's position in his arms; the boy grew bigger by the month. He was about to ask David for the year that they landed in the swamp, when a shrill scream and crash of splintered wood broke the stillness. They swung around to see a large wagon overturned with bundles and foodstuffs scattered everywhere. A young woman lay on the ground, trembling.

"Oh no! Please help me, sirs!"

Phineas put Jeffrey down and sprinted over to help. He slid close her and grasped her arm. Her head was down and her face was obscured by a wild mane of curly red hair. When she finally met his gaze, Phineas smiled. She was a pretty, fair skinned woman with high cheekbones and startling blue eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from cold and embarrassment. She returned his smile, hers being wide and charming, and it narrowed her eyes gaily. It gave Phineas a euphoric contentment. She staggered up and Phineas rose with her, keeping her steady until she found her footing. She waved her hands and tried to smooth her flyaway hair.

"Oh _gosh!_ I can't believe how clumsy I am! I'm so close to home and _now_ an accident happens! One moment I'm driving the wagon at full speed and the next, I'm sitting in the dirt...I never did get a handle on this monster...oh _ouch!"_ She rattled on; She spoke clear English, with small hints of the Irish brogue.

David and Jeffrey came around from inspecting the damaged wagon and David was now very conscious of his half-naked state. He folded his arms and noticed her pained face as she wiped dirt from a wound on her arm. He came toward her to examine it.

"I imagine you'll have a few scrapes and bruises when you check yourself out. Don't blame yourself for this accident. I highly doubt you caused the wagon wheel to come loose."

The woman nodded and shoved past them. She immediately pulled a brown wool blanket from her fallen wagon.

"I donna know what mess you got yourself into, sir, but please take this and warm up. My name is Síofra Kelly; I was on my way back from the village to my uncle's hotel up that road."

David took advantage of the situation and gestured to his companions. "Please, Miss Kelly, let us help you get your wagon in working order and maybe you can take us there. My name is David and these are…my_ nephews_, Phineas and Jeffrey. We are in great need of a place to stay…just for a night." He implored her.

Síofra stared compassionately at the weary travelers. "Of course you may. You will be _my_ guests. It's funny, for a family you all look _nothing_ alike!"

Phineas grunted with laughter, it was the first time anyone had taken real notice of that fact. He watched amused as David fumbled for an excuse, then Jeffrey jumped in.

"We're from New York! _Uhh_…you know, lots of immigrants of all kinds, my mom's Italian and Phineas'…dad…married a Norwegian woman…_uncle _David's…English…American though."

"Of course! New York is the melting pot! It's supposed to be the golden land of the huddled masses trying to make a life in the new world. If you're wondering, I'm from Canada myself…well my family migrated out there after the great Potato Famine. I miss my siblings, especially my little brother James...he has such a quiet wit and the Irish gift for gab! My parents thought it would be good for me to see the homeland, so here I am. I don't regret leaving, I don't know if I even want to go back. It's so tranquil and peaceful here. Oh, will you listen to me? I'm babbling on again while you're frozen! I'll make sure you get a change of clothes and something to eat, but first things first!"

She sprinted over to the wagon and bent down to push it up. Phineas hurried alongside her.

"No, Síofra, let us handle this. You gather your packages and bundles. I don't want you to strain yourself…" Phineas took her smooth hands into his and stroked them with his thumbs. "…Or hurt your delicate hands."

"Oh, they're not so delicate…I make sure to do my share of the work around here."

"Yes they are, you're a delicate looking woman."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Phineas…" She trailed off, and they gazed intently at one another.

"Perhaps I'll find out…" Phineas murmured.

Jeffrey rolled his eyes toward David. "You see what I have to put up with on _every_ voyage?"

David chuckled and pushed against the wagon. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I imagine you fellas get around, well at least _him_. Just tell Don Juan Bogg I think my feet are getting frostbitten."

"Oh Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou, _Romeo?_ Whilst thou help us lift this wagon before we become _popsicles!"_ Jeffrey called out annoyed.

Phineas sighed and patted Síofra arm. "You go on and get your things together, I need to straighten things out over there with my little…_precious…cousin!"_ He mustered through gritted teeth.

Síofra laughed and didn't argue. Phineas put his back to the side of the wagon and heaved it up with all his strength, glaring at Jeffrey.

"Do you mind_?_ I haven't had a _real_ conversation with a woman since we left Greece! That was what, two months ago?"

"Big deal! Do _you_ mind? Or should we let David become an ice cube? And I'm sorry, but that Greek woman didn't understand a word you were saying! You couldn't even understand her! The omni's language translator malfunctioned, remember?"

Phineas narrowed his eyes and then sighed again. "There are some expressions in life that don't need translating, Jeff. I'm sorry for this David, Jeffrey has a smart mouth! What can I say? It was all Greek to me!"

"I knew _that _one was coming." Jeffrey groaned and David laughed.

"Okay, enough jokes, We'll get this thing moving…everyone push a little harder!" Phineas ordered.

"I think now would be a great time for that creature to come back, David. He'd lift this up with his pinky!" Jeffrey whispered, struggling.

"Believe me, the creature has no place here and I am going to make sure he doesn't…I mean…_I_ don't transform."

Within the next fifteen minutes the wagon was set upright and the wheels were tightened while Jeffrey helped Síofra reload her packages. Phineas took control of the driving and David wearily huddled in the back with the blanket until they pulled up to the main path of the hotel. David stopped Síofra before she could run inside.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to walk through the entrance like this. It would make a very bad impression on your guests and uncle's business. Just direct me to a barn…any place that's a little warmth."

Síofra held his hand softly. "Don't you worry about a thing, David. I know how to deal with uncle Sean. You'll be getting one of the finest rooms in the place." She glanced fondly at Phineas and he blushed.

"You all helped me a great deal. The Kellys don't shut the door on those in need and we always repay a favor."


	5. People never die

**Chapter 4: People never die**

It didn't take long for Síofra to convince her uncle to let the travelers stay. He was extremely grateful they found her when they did. His overwhelmingly protective manner was peculiar to Phineas, but he was still a friendly man. He had the same curly mane of red hair like his niece, only cut short and balding. Síofra brushed off Sean's concerns, and reassured him that she was fine. She tended to everything they needed and was able to give David a small room, while Jeffrey and Phineas shared a large corner room; which boasted scenic views of the valley. The rooms for the other guests were similar in style, and all were painted with bright colors and furnished with sturdy oakwood dressers and beds with draped canopies.

Within the next two hours everyone was settled and David was finally warmed, cleaned, and fully clothed. He still marveled over being in the past, but the concept wasn't as inconceivable to him as Phineas assumed it would be. Síofra led them to the large pantry for their supper and dined with them. They enjoyed heaping servings of _'__stobhach gaelach,' _an Irish stew made with seasoned mutton, potatoes, onions, parsley and carrots, and fresh Irish soda bread, along with a bit of ale for the men and milk for Jeffrey.

The conversations remained light and it was obvious Phineas was completely taken with Síofra. Jeffrey and David nudged each other when things became silent. Phineas stared at Síofra's every movement until she caught his eye. He darted his gaze into the stew bowl and stirred, and she held her head down with a wistful smile. Jeffrey let loose a few burps to ease the tension and embarrassed Phineas. Siofra laughed aloud, and said the cook always used too much ale in the soda bread. Her winsome charm won them all over, but she insisted she was just an ordinary girl, eking out a life on the green.

"You know I love to dance! I can teach you some great Sean-nós dancing, and Céilí dances!"

"What kind of dancing is that?" Phineas asked.

"If it involves the box-step, I'm sure Bogg could do it!" Jeffrey kidded.

Phineas pointed a finger at him. "_Hey!_ Didn't I tell you who I did matinees for?"

"Yeah, _Nijinsky,_ I just can't imagine you prancing around in tights like that." Jeffrey chided.

David looked on surprised; Nijinsky was the most renowned male dancer during the early part of the twentieth century. He kept focused on his meal, still trying to sort out all the strange events of the last couple of hours.

Síofra laughed. "I don't know who that is, but I know the Russians are wonderful ballet artists! Oh, the Irish dances I'm talking about are like single step dancing. Uncle Sean hates it when I do step dances in here, because I have to wear hard shoes. He complains I make too much racket and tear up the floor boards! We can do a céilí in the barn, and we only need three people to start."

"Sounds like fun." Phineas said. "I'd love to try."

Síofra stopped talking and suddenly grew somber faced. However, when she felt the eyes of her companions upon her she brightened up and carried on chatting about her favorite hobbies.

"I can sing a little, I draw well, and I'm just learning how to paint in oils and watercolors! I sew and crochet, knit…I'm an avid reader…oh I love to do _everything!"_ She beamed.

David gazed at her. He sensed that behind her joy was a deep melancholy. He couldn't put his finger on it, and he didn't want to speculate. Their conversations and laughter carried on and David revealed that he too once had a bunch of amusing and athletic hobbies, but it had been a long time since he had partook in anything. They had a satisfying desert of Irish chocolate cake and Jeffrey was amazed that the secret ingredient was mashed potato. After having his fill, David yawned and excused himself.

"I'm in _no_ condition to go step-dancing tonight, but should you ever put on a performance, I'd love to watch…I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh David, anyone can learn to dance. It's so much fun! Get some sleep, my friend!" Síofra waved him off.

"I sure will, but only if I can stop poking through your library. You have some classic novels, all _first editions!_ I mean…they look like…originals." He realized he probably was looking at the first prints.

"I told you, I love reading and I usually try to keep the bookshelves stacked for our guests. You do as you please, but I really think you need the sleep." She said concerned.

"Don't worry, my eyes are already closing, good night everyone."

"Goodnight, David!" They all said. Síofra escorted him to help with last minute clean-ups before she retired for the night.

"Jeff, you need to think about doing the same thing…remember you had a big ordeal today." Phineas goaded him.

"But, Bogg I'm fine…"

Jeffrey caught Phineas' _'don't argue with me'_ glare and heaved his shoulders. Phineas was concerned about him, but he also wanted some time alone with Síofra.

"Alright…but don't take too long, you must be exhausted too. How long are we staying? Can we leave tomorrow?"

_"Leave?_ Already? Jeff, maybe David is tired. Remember he's older, over fifty, I think...well...he looks good for his age."

"Wrong! I'd say mid forties, but anyway, that's not _dead_, Bogg. He seems like he's in great health, especially since that creature does something to heal him faster. Did you notice, the bullet hole is gone!"

Phineas had almost forgotten that David was shot in the swamplands. "You're right! We'll have to ask him about the process, but still, he's been through the trenches and he may want to sleep late."

Jeffrey picked at a knot of wood on the oak table. "I think _you_ just want a little extra time with Síofra. You can't fool me. I'm not a baby. And I _know _you."

Phineas shoved him jokingly. "No, I guess not, Sherlock Jones!"

"Bogg, what are we gonna do about David? We don't even know the year we picked him up? I forgot to ask him."

"I really want to help him, but I don't know how."

"I think the only help he wants is a cure, and that we _don't_ have." Jeffrey said glumly. "Hey, let me get upstairs, I need ask him something, he just seems so familiar to me."

"That happens…you better go; David probably went to sleep already."

"Okay, hey look, there's your lady outside by the barns." He teased.

Phineas stood up and ran a hand through his hair and wiped his mouth. He cracked a large smile. "Anything on the teeth?"

"Nope, they're whiter than _white_, as always!"

"Great! 'night Jeff, I'll catch you later!"

**-Oo-**

Nightfall shrouded the countryside, but the moonlight and star-filled skies cast a glowing reflection off the land and brightened the roadways. Phineas buttoned up the black coat he was given and let out a chilled breath. The temperature had dropped substantially since the afternoon, but he didn't mind the brisk air. It revived him. He lost sight of Síofra and put his hands in his pockets, disappointed. She hadn't gone into the barn, so he decided she might have went through the back door of the house. As he hurried to meet up with her, he almost knocked Sean to the ground. Phineas caught the bucket of grains that fell from his grip. Sean wasn't a big man, but he was stout and shrugged off the blow.

_"Woah there_, young fella! Where' ya be runnin' off to this time of night?"

"I…_um_…I was just getting some air, it's very beautiful out here."

Sean lowered his bucket and wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "It certainly is! It's beautiful at any time of day! Ireland is a grand country, what brings ya here with your family?"

"Well, _uhh,_ we're travelers. Sailors!"

"I saw that from your ship clothes…_ahh,_ I won't press, you're all welcome, especially after what you did for Síofra. That girl gets into more trouble I tell ya."

Phineas walked with Sean to a barn post and Sean leaned over it. He clasped his hands gazed around sadly.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Kelly?"

"No…_no…_" He stared firm at Phineas. "Tell me lad, I noticed you're quite taken with my niece, aren't you?"

Phineas cleared his throat and ducked his head down, but he couldn't deny his growing attraction to her. _"Yes,_ she's a wonderful woman."

"Síofra is a bundle of joy, always was, not to mention one of the prettiest lasses in the country…_but…_"

"Yes, she's certainly gorgeous." Phineas sighed, but then caught Sean's hesitation. _"Umm_, but…_what?_ What about her?"

Sean scratched the back of his hair and stroked his short red and white beard. He pulled at his suspenders. It seemed to Phineas he was stalling for an answer.

"Mr. Kelly, what is it?"

"Phineas, how long do you and your family plan to stay here? A week or less?"

"Probably just a day or two, considering when David feels strong enough to travel again."

Sean patted his back. "That's what I assumed. Please Phineas, as charming as Síofra is…you'll be leaving right quick, don't…_don't_ break her heart more than it already is…well, I'm worn out. If I'm going to be in any condition to help my guests tomorrow, I have to go to bed. You should too, lad."

Sean trudged away humming and Phineas lagged behind, deciding it best not to ask more questions. Sean was obviously hiding something and he was going to find out in the morning, from Síofra herself.

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey stood by David's room and knocked, but there was no answer.

_'I better leave him alone, I can find out tomorrow.' _He thought, and went back to his room.

Phineas had not returned. Jeffrey peeked out the window and saw Sean come into the house. Phineas was by the barn posts. He seemed to be gazing up toward the windows, but his eyes were averted right. There was a soft smile on his face as he moved in that direction.

"He must be looking at Síofra from her window. He's a total _Romeo."_

Jeffrey drew the curtains and lay back on the bed, letting his body relax. He thought about the volcano and shuddered. As scary as the Hulk was, it didn't seem as much of a curse as David thought. However, he couldn't say that to him. He imagined what it would be like to have is whole body transform and wondered if it were painful. Jeffrey tried to remember his first meeting with David Banner and the image of a wrecked beach in Hawaii came to mind…

* * *

_For little Jeffrey, the hurricane struck Hawaii without warning. His parents kept him locked indoors and his father boarded up all the windows. It was too dangerous to try and leave for higher ground. They could only pray that the waves did not reach their bungalows. As the hours passed, the storm grew more intense. Jeffrey wanted desperately to peek out, but his mother kept him close to her. Bill finally decided to move his family to the cellar and wait out the rest of the storm. Jeffrey didn't remember any more after that. He had fallen asleep on Kathy's lap from her gentle stroking over his hair. When he awoke, he was safely back in his bed. Though the surf pounded harder than usual, the sun beamed through the last of the gray clouds. Jeffrey had slept through the entire night. He put on his blue jeans cut-offs and ran downstairs. His mother was fixing breakfast._

"_Good morning, sleepyhead, are you okay?" She put a plate of pancakes in front of him._

_He had slept fine, but his parents looked tired. The constant threat of being washed away, the howling winds, thunder, and crackling lightning had kept them awake and they checked up on him often. They weren't even dressed for the day._

"_I'm fine!. Mommy, can I go on the beach? I wanna see what happened!"_

_Kathy looked toward her husband concerned. Bill was fiddling with the radio to get the latest reports. The storm had knocked out all the power, but it was coming back on slowly._

"_I don't know, Bill. There could be all kinds of debris out there, and he might get hurt like last time."_

_Bill smiled at them and put the radio down to eat his breakfast. "Oh, I think Jeff will be alright. He knows now not to play too close to the surf and I think he knows his way around better than I do. But don't go beyond the last beach house, do you understand, Jeff?"_

_Jeffrey smiled and munched on his food. "Yes, I understand! Thanks daddy!"_

_**~Oo~**_

_As far as the eye could see, the beach was littered with everything from driftwood to splintered rooftops. Jeffrey found himself a big stick and he used it to plod through the sand and feel out for anything hazardous in his way. He felt terrible about the storm. It must have ruined everyone's good time and hurt some people. He walked along for a few more minutes; nobody was outdoors today. He put his hand over his eyes and scanned the rest of the beach, his gaze rested on a man sitting close to the shoreline. __The remains of a gazebo roof lay a foot away from him.__ Jeffrey came closer and recognized him to be the husband of the red-headed woman who saved him in the surf a few days earlier. It was the same woman who followed after the big creature at the Luau. The man had a brown leather bag and beige jacket lying beside him, as if he were going to leave.  
_

_Jeffrey approached him calmly._ "_It's really wrecked…" He made himself comfortable in the sand. "Is your wife here?"_

_David recognized him with a tight smile. _"_No, uhh, she died." _

"_Was it the storm?"_

_David shook his head. "She had been very sick."_

_Jeffrey put his arm over his knees. "She was a doctor, wasn't she?"_

"_Yes, she was."_

"_I wanna be a doctor too, when I grow up." Jeffrey decided on a whim. "And maybe, I can find a cure for whatever made her sick."_

_David gazed at him with a small, but proud smile and he knew the boy saw the tears in his eyes. He dared not to speak, or else he might have bawled in front of him. His spotted the gazebo roof, 'God, that was from the gazebo we were married under.' He mourned in thought. _

_Jeffrey stared at him, his stoic little face full of confidence._ "_I wouldn't have been around to try…if she hadn't saved my life. You weren't married very long, huh?"_

"_Oh, it never would have been long enough." David replied and __turned his attention to the crashing waves. Caroline had requested she be laid to rest without any fanfare or heavy expense. David respected her final wishes and had her cremated, then scattered her ashes into the sea.  
_

_Jeffrey sighed inside; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose someone you loved so suddenly. He wanted to share something with the man before he left._

"_My grandmother always says…People never die, as long as somebody remembers them." _

_He smiled at David and picked up his stick, then continued his trek across the beach._

_David watched him until he was no longer visible. He knew he would take that little, profound statement to heart forever._

* * *

Jeffrey heard a low knocking on his door. "Bogg, is that you?"

"No…it's David. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Oh sure, hold on."

Jeffrey rolled off the bed and opened the door. David came inside. "Did I wake you up, Jeffrey?"

"No, I was already up, I'm sorry if I woke _you_ though, I was the one who knocked on your door."

"That's alright, I was half asleep, just couldn't drag myself out of bed. Jeffrey, I was thinking about where in the world I had seen you before."

Jeffrey's eyes widened and he sank into the comforter. "Me too! I remember you, David. It was in Hawaii and I was on a family trip. It was 1979. I'll never forget that vacation. So many crazy things happened."

David's expression lit up. "Then it _was_ you! You're the little boy Caroline saved! I remember your parents telling me your name, but I couldn't think of it. _Wow,_ you've gotten big, but you don't change, do you?"

Jeffrey smiled. "I guess not." His face darkened and he sat up higher and crossed his arms. David noticed and came closer to him.

"Jeffrey, did I say something wrong?"

"No…I was just…thinking of my parents."

David noticed the sadness behind his dark eyes. "That was my next question, how did you wind up time-traveling with Phineas Bogg?"

"My parents were killed in a car accident last year. I was living with my aunt and her boyfriend, but they didn't want me around."

David's jaw dropped and he rubbed Jeffrey's shoulder. "I'm very sorry to hear that. I remember they were kind people and seemed like excellent parents."

"They were the _best!"_

"You know…my mother died when I was a child – just about ten years old. She had caught a terrible pneumonia. I lost my first wife Laura in a car accident. I…I couldn't get her out of the car because it flipped over and was on fire."

Jeffrey gazed at him in pity. "Really? Our camper caught fire too! I tried to help them…but the flames were too much. But what about the creature? Why didn't you change into him to save your wife?"

David shook his head and looked up with a deep breath, he had never offered his life stories so candidly before. "I couldn't. I didn't have the creature inside me yet. A few months after that I started doing my science experiments. My colleague and I figured out the cause of superhuman strength in certain people during stressful events. It's a lot to technically explain, but I was one of those people that had the genetic disposition for it, however the gamma rays of the sun were not high that day of the crash, so I _couldn't _lift the car."

"That's so amazing and _really sad_..." Jeffrey sat up. He crossed his legs and leaned his face in his hands. He wished that somehow David was on the road when his parents were in the crash. Maybe he would have turned into the Hulk and got them out. Jeffrey kept his thoughts to himself. He did not want David to feel bad.

"A small woman in a very similar accident with her son was able to find the strength to do it and save him. I was jealous, Jeffrey. I behaved like a mad scientist. I just couldn't let the research go and that's when a mistake was made in the lab with gamma rays…" David trailed off, thinking of the events that followed and the lab fire that killed his lovely assistant, Elaina.

He decided to change the subject. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, glancing out the window. "But anyway…are you saying that Phineas found you somewhere?"

"Sort of, he crash landed into my bedroom window." Jeffrey spent the next few minutes explaining his initial meeting with Phineas and their first few voyager missions. David was captivated, but eventually Jeffrey noticed David was lost in deep thought.

"David, what's wrong?"

"Jeffrey, when Phineas found you, did he check the omni?"

"No, not until we landed in Egypt. At first it was stuck on the automatic mode. He told me later that it reset itself back to the starting date. Every Voyager has a different span of time they're supposed to take care of. Bogg is from 1450 BC to 1970. It was in automatic mode when we met you, but in Egypt the light went red, but that was because of baby Moses."

"Moses! Now that is miraculous. Jeffrey, I forgot to tell you both, but the year you found me was _1982_!"

_"Wow!_ I couldn't tell in the dark swamp, and the Klan threw me off. _Uh oh_…you know what that means, don't you?"

"That there was a glitch, and Phineas _can't_ get me back to my own time."

"Right! And…that's _not _good. we'll have to tell Bogg in the morning." Jeffrey lay back; he was finally starting to fall asleep. "David, how do you cope with all the tragedies in your life? You must put up with so much and then to lose your wives like that…"

David's eyes moistened and he pulled the covers over Jeffrey. "I always remember what an intelligent little boy on a beach once told me, _'People never die…as long as somebody remembers them.'_ Goodnight, Jeffrey." He winked at him and quietly left the room.

**~Oo~**

Phineas woke up in the latter part of the morning. Jeffrey had already left the room. He glanced at the clock and it was half past ten. He hurriedly washed and dressed in the winter clothing Sean provided him and bounded down the stairs. He slowed and smiled at the other guests, remembering his manners, and went into the pantry. Neither Jeffrey or David were in there. A chubby, middle aged cook came inside, wiping flour onto her apron.

_"Ahh, there_ you are! Síofra told me to expect a dashing young fella to come in here some time, but she didn't say _how_ dashing! Me name's Sophie and I do all the wonderful cooking 'round here. Yer breakfast is warming up. I hope ya hungry, we serve a full one here, including baked beans and potatoes!"

"I guess I am! But…where can I find Síofra?"

Sophie sighed and flicked her hand toward the back door. "She's probably in the barn milking cows. That girl I tell ya, you can't keep her down. It's not good to be wooing a woman on an empty stomach…though they say a man is at his peak in the mornins! Now _donna _tell me if it's true or not! I donna need to know yer business, young man!"

Phineas laughed. "You said, it. I didn't. I'll be back, Sophie, thanks."

He rushed out the door to the barns. He found Síofra on a stool just finishing up a full pail of milk. Phineas crept behind her and pulled the pail from her hands.

"Let me help you with that."

Síofra jumped up, startled._ "Phineas!_ Ya gave me a fright! How are you this morning?"

"I'm absolutely fine."

"Did you eat your breakfast?"

"Not yet, I wanted to find you first."

Síofra blushed and walked ahead of him out of the barn. "If you're looking for your family, David and Jeffrey are out front painting a fence. They ate much earlier. David _insisted_ he wasn't going to take something for nothing, and he made Jeffrey work with him. That man is a bundle of energy, I thought for sure he'd still be sleeping. Sean doesn't mind, he'd been putting off that fence for centuries!" She giggled.

"Good for uncle David! Jeffrey needs to learn the value of hard work." Phineas chuckled. "Where does this milk go?"

"I was going to bring it in to Sophie. I'm sure you met her already."

"Sure did."

Síofra grasped his arm and took a few deep breaths. Phineas put the pail down and held her.

"Are you alright? You look a little dizzy."

"No…no, I'm _fine!_ I was just up and at em' really_ early_ this morning, it must be catching up to me. I'm done with my chores for the day." Síofra offered him her grand smile to help melt his concern away. "Why don't you eat and I'll run up and change. I'd like to show you around the villages."

"That sounds great!"

Phineas polished off his large meal within fifteen minutes and made small talk with the kitchen staff. Síofra came down in a soft, lavender wool dress, with a blue fleece coat that brought out her intense eyes even more. She tucked in her scarf, then went up to Phineas with a gray scarf and did the same, making sure the buttons of his coat were sealed tight. Phineas enjoyed the loving attention.

"I'll not have ya getting sick on my account. I'm glad you liked the meal. Sophie loves to brag about her cooking. Let's go!"

As they strolled down the roadway, Síofra pointed out the direction of the village and told him all about the thriving land. It didn't look like much in the winter, but come springtime it would turn lush shades of green and overflow with bright flowers. Phineas allowed her to do most of the talking, and just admired her. She used many gestures and her conversations were spirited. She mused about nature and the wonders of God's creations and the amazing gifts of talent and beauty He gave to all people. She told humorous stories of the 'colorful' characters that lived in the Village. Finally, she questioned where he came from. Phineas made up a story about running away to be a sailor, but coming back to help his uncle raise Jeffrey. Phineas enjoyed all the conversations, but then he remembered Sean's cryptic warning about breaking her heart. He stopped walking and faced her.

"Phineas, ya tired? We can stop for a bit. I need to rest too."

"Síofra, is there something you're _not_ telling me? I had a talk with Sean last night and I saw how protective he is of you. It seemed like he wanted to tell me something important about you, but he changed his mind. I have to be honest. I _really_ like you, but…I…I can't stay; it's not that I don't want to! If I had a choice, I would!" He insisted.

The smile faded from Siofra's face, but she nodded in understanding. "I knew that you were just here in passing, Phineas. You don't have to explain that to me. The truth is, I like you too, so _very much_…but, you're leaving, it really doesn't matter _what_ my uncle told you! Come, the village is not much farther, maybe we can get…"

Phineas grasped her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Síofra, _stop_ avoiding the issue. What is going on?"

Síofra pulled out of his grasp upset. "Phineas, it _doesn't_ matter! A person is entitled to their secrets. I didn't press on you or your family as to why you're lost in Ireland or why David's clothing was in tatters! Or that ya smelled like a barn fire! _Please_…let's just enjoy the day together…I…I…"

Her eyes welled up and tears spilled freely down her cheeks. She turned away and her body wracked with sobs. Phineas felt terrible for insisting his own way. He eased her into a hug and stroked his fingers through her curls.

"I'm very sorry, Síofra. You're right, it is none of my business. I was just concerned."

"No, Phineas! _I'm_ sorry! I never told anyone…only my family and uncle Sean and the hotel staff knows."

Phineas pulled back, keeping hold of her shoulders. "Knows _what?"_

"That I'm _dying!_ I know it and I _feel_ it! Phineas, I don't have much longer to live."

Her words struck Phineas like lightning and his heart ached as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"No…_no…_you _can't…_I _won't_ let that…" He fumbled over his words. His desires won over and he enveloped her in a whirlwind of passionate kisses.

He didn't know how long they stood on the solitary road, enjoying the sweetness of each others lips and the warmth of their arms wrapped around one another. Síofra rested her head on his chest and Phineas nuzzled his chin in her wild hair. He didn't want to let her go, and was ready to fight anyone that would try and take her. The enemy he was really thinking of, was death itself.

Síofra was finally able to speak and she stared up longingly. "I was born with a weak heart, most babies would die within a year, but the Kellys are a strong lot. The doctors warned my mother that I wouldn't live long, but I showed them! I cheated death for a while. I'm twenty-two now…it's…not very long at all, is it?" She lamented.

_"No_…it's not." He admitted. "But it's still a miracle."

"I tried everything I could to live a normal life. I didn't want anyone doting on me, or treating me like I was an invalid that needed constant care. It's not that I minded their help, but I didn't want my family to worry. Whenever I would feel the pain, I held it inside. My father knew, and he's the one who insisted I come here."

Síofra wiped her eyes and walked away, she wrung her hands. "I know I'm dying…because I can feel myself winding down. Some days I can get up and climb the mountains! That was how I felt yesterday."

She stopped by a tree, and leaned her back against it. She observed him with a new pain in her heart, the pain of lost love.

"There are other days I can't even get myself out of bed…those days are becoming more frequent. My parents hoped the fresh air and atmosphere of the land would do me some good, and it has! I haven't told my uncle, but I've been very tired lately, I really don't know how much longer I have left."

Phineas struggled with his tears. She looked so fragile at the moment, as if she would fade away right in front of him. Snow swirled around them. He rushed beside her and grasped her hand. "What about the doctors here? Isn't there something they could do? What about a medicine? Do they know what's wrong?"

Síofra fell into his arms again. "I _tried, _Phineas. There is nothing to be done, but wait for death to come. I'm not as afraid as I used to be. Unfortunately, it's a part of life."

Phineas' released a sob and kissed her again. "It _shouldn't_ be! Why should we die! Our minds have the capacity to go on learning forever, our bodies can heal! we crave happiness in the world and we _love _eternally_. _When people die, we _mourn!_ We're not _happy,_ like it's something that's supposed to happen or we look forward to! It's not _right!"_ He stomped his boot in the snow.

Síofra held onto him, she didn't know what to say. She ran her hands through his hair and then held his cheeks, staring closely at him.

"No, it's _not_ right, Phineas. But for now, that's the way it is. _Please,_ you'll be leaving soon, let's not spend it in arguments or grief. I couldn't bear it. You've been so wonderful and I just had a thought…if I were to go on living…I know I would never meet another man like you."

Síofra wanted to cry out that she had fallen in love with him, but she held her tongue. She did not want to put that burden upon him. He was about to speak again but she gently shook her head and placed her fingers upon his lips. Phineas kissed her fingers softly and drew her closer. He had a crazy a notion that by holding her, he could imbue some of his strength and energy into her. He prolonged the embrace and they kissed further. He just wanted to pick her up and take her far away.

'If only there was a doctor…' He thought, and suddenly the idea sparked him. "Why didn't I think of it before! _David!_ Síofra, David is a doctor! He might be able to help you!" Phineas let her go and paced around. "He'll know what to do!"

He ran back toward the house, ignoring her desperate calls to halted by the fence and called for David. David came out of the barn with a bale of hay, but upon seeing Phineas' frantic expression, he dropped it and ran over.

"Phineas, what happened? Is something wrong with Síofra?" He asked, fearing the worst.

_"How did you…yes!_ But I need to explain it, let's go inside!"

**~Oo~**

David walked back and forth across the room and rubbed his chin in deep thought. Phineas sat idly on the bed with his shoulders slumped.

"From what you told me, I know she has a congenital heart defect..that is, a heart defect from _birth_…but Phineas, that's as much as I can tell you."

Phineas' head shot up. "But David, you're a doctor! Can't you do _anything_ to help her?"

"Phineas, did you forget we are in _1885? _I would need a lab, a microscope, and a blood sample!" David crossed his arm over his chest and wagged his hand, lost in his own conclusions. "And _even then_…the treatments and medicines they have in my time for these heart defects haven't been dreamed of yet! It's possible her problem _could_ be cured with an open heart surgery."

Phineas jumped up and grasped him. "Then do it! I know you can do it!"

David fell out of his grip and shook him to reality. "Phineas, will you listen to yourself? I am _not_ a surgeon! I'm a biomedical physician and scientist. There are so many _different _heart defects, without the proper equipment, I can't even tell you which one she has or what treatment she'll need!"

Phineas let out a frustrated shout and threw his hands up. "Then, we'll take her with us to the future! We'll get her the operation and bring her back when she's healed. I'll tell her the truth about us, she'll understand, she'll have to! Then I can…"

"Phineas _stop it!_ Just listen to reason!" David calmed himself and brought Phineas to the edge of the bed, it was obvious the young man was stressed to the core. He sat him down and spoke mildly.

"Phineas, you told me that history goes along on a certain course and that any alterations will make numerous changes…like a chain reaction effect, and that can't happen. I understand that. The light on your omni was green, so that means history is right here. As much as I hate to say it…Síofra is _going to die_... no matter what we do."

Phineas turned away angry and looked up at the painting on the wall, he looked everywhere but at David. Was he only feeling sorry himself? No, it was much more than that. "David, you _don't _understand how I feel."

"_Believe me,_ Phineas, I _do_ understand!"

"David, I…"

The door opened and Jeffrey crept inside. He had a conversation with Síofra and she had explained why Phineas was so upset. She was napping now and would speak to him later.

"We do know, Bogg. You _love_ her. Just like David loved his wives Laura and Caroline, and I loved my parents…but he's right. You can't change Síofra's history any more than we could with our family. There's only one thing we can do now."

Phineas rose abruptly and pulled the omni from his belt. "That's _right!_ Everybody hold on."

"Wait a minute, we can't just leave like this! We haven't even said goodbye!" David exclaimed.

Phineas looked at his friends despaired. "I _can't! _I have to leave now, or else I never will. I've only just met her, I know that, but I'm falling in love with her. I can't stick around knowing she will die any day and I'm powerless to stop it."

"Bogg, we are all powerless to stop death." Jeffrey said.

Phineas stared at him, knowing he was right. But it didn't make his grief any easier. David resigned and held Jeffrey's hand. Jeffrey latched onto Phineas' coat sleeve. Just as Phineas pressed the omni they heard him whisper,

_"I love you, Síofra."_


	6. Blackwell and the riot

**Chapter 5: Blackwell and the riot**

The Voyagers landed with David on a large sailboat. David sat up fast and rubbed his head. "I don't know how you guys can get used to this without breaking any bones." He removed his coat from the stifling heat.

"It beats public transportation and you eventually learn how to mark your landings." Phineas replied, helping him to his feet. He also took the black coat off, and out of view of the others, sniffed it. Síofra's sweet, flowery perfume wafted through his senses and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, it's cosmic express." Jeffrey said, looking around and scrunching up his nose. "_Whew_, It smells like the East …hey cool, I'm right! it _is_ the East River! Looks like we're in New York, or at least heading that way." Jeffrey peered across the water and spied the as yet skyscraper free city of Manhattan.

"Let me check this thing." Phineas opened the omni and a wave of sadness washed over him again. He was so quick to jump back into voyaging after leaving Síofra and he felt very callous. The light was red.

"What's the date?" Jeffrey asked.

"July 13th 1863, New York."

"That date sounds very familiar, it _is_ Civil war time." Jeffrey noted.

"There was a lot going on in New York then." David added. "In fact…" He snapped his finger. "I _got it_, it's the draft riots!"

"That's right!" Jeffrey said. "_Oh man!_ I remember now, a lot of ex-slaves died at the hands of the…the…_err…_"

"The Irish and German immigrants, they were poor, prejudiced and afraid to lose their jobs when the influx of blacks came into the City. They also didn't want to be drafted into the war." David finished for him.

Phineas left them to sort out the historical details and wandered toward the edge of the boat. He looked out morosely. Smoke rose from the taller buildings of the Island and the scent of fire filled the air. The situation grew more treacherous by the minute. Phineas couldn't bring himself to be concerned and his mind drifted back to Ireland. His business with Síofra remained unfinished, and he vowed not to leave it that way.

"With all these riots going on, how are we supposed to know what the _real_ problem is?" He finally joined them.

"I can tell you what will be a _horrible _problem."

All heads turned at the sound of British woman's voice. She stood resolute in a long, navy colored dress with puffy sleeves and a prim, dark-haired bun covered by a net. She was an attractive woman in her early forties. Her eyes were dark and deep. Her left eye was slightly larger than the other, because it was made of glass. Beside her, was a blonde and gangly girl of about seventeen in similar dress. She looked at them curiously with narrow, green eyes and offered a pursed smile.

"Those hooligans are going to destroy the city and take countless innocent lives, all because they dislike like the dark color of their skin. Those that are injured will not receive the medical treatment they need. If my father were here, he would be outraged and ashamed of his race. Slavery is the cruelest thing to ever be put upon any man." She cocked an eyebrow, almost daring the men to defy her statement.

David came forward and offered his hand. "We all agree with you, Miss…"

She clutched his hand. "Blackwell, Elizabeth Blackwell, and this is my daughter Katherine, but everyone calls her 'Kitty.' I'm very glad you do agree, I doubt you would be taking a day trip to sight-see at _this _time."

David's face lit up in awe and he drew closer to assure himself that she was real. "You don't mean,_ Doctor_ Elizabeth Blackwell?"

The woman smiled proudly. "Why yes, I am. You've heard of me, then?"

_"Absolutely!_ You're a pioneer! You are the first woman to receive a medical degree in the history of the United States. I am standing before a _legend!_"

Elizabeth coyly patted the side of her hair and cleared her throat. "I would hardly say that, sir. Geneva College didn't even want me in their class."

"But Doctor showed them! She graduated with honors at the top of her class!" Kitty exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"Kitty! Your manners!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Doctor? Your daughter calls you, _doctor?_" Jeffrey asked curious.

"Kitty is my _adopted_ daughter from Ireland. I found her as a little girl in the orphan asylum on Randall Island across the river here. She refuses to call me anything else, but I don't mind. It's funny, but when she finally got out of the asylum, she was shocked to see that there were such a thing as _male_ doctors!"

David got a big laugh out of that. "Well, to be honest, you're looking at one. My name is David Banner and I'm a physician from Colorado."

David courteously kissed Elizabeth's hand and she blushed. "It's an honor to meet you, Doctor Banner. I'm sure you're heading to the city to help the medical situation? I could really use the assistance."

"It will be our pleasure. That's exactly why we were going, a little ruckus like that won't scare us." David decided.

Jeffrey nudged Phineas, who wasn't paying much attention to the introductions. "Randall Island is _Roosevelt_ Island in the future…_Bogg?_ Are you alright?"

Phineas glanced down and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't hide their redness. "I'm _fine_. I just…_well_…let's get on with this, please?" He whispered.

_"Umm, _David's working on it right now." Jeffrey replied.

"Whatever is wrong most likely involves her, so quit the small talk. It's obvious she's going to help with the riots and my guess is we have to lead her to her destination. We can do _that."_ He suggested moodily.

Jeffrey backed away from him. "Yeah, sure thing, Bogg. I'll go talk to David."

David was caught in an engaging conversation with Elizabeth and he apparently charmed the woman by the way she casually played with her hair and dress buttons. Jeffrey tapped him on the back.

"David, we have to talk for a minute."

"Will you please excuse us, Miss Blackwell?"

"Yes of course…_Kitty!_ Don't go to close to the edge!" She called out, running to her.

"David, I think this voyage is gonna be up to you and me. Bogg is acting real weird."

David glanced at the young man with empathy. "We have to forgive him, Jeffrey. He's still in despair over losing Síofra. We both know what that's like."

"Yeah, you're right. But he _can't_ lose focus now! It's dangerous out there! With the mood he's in, he's liable to bite someone's head off. I know him, David. He may jump into a fight and not think twice about it."

"Then we'll have to keep an eye on him. Remember, this is all so new to me, and on top of that, I need to stay in _complete _control. The creature cannot show itself in 1863. I can't imagine what effect that may have on the future."

The boat lurched and slowed down as the sailors dropped the canvas. They steered into the harbor.

"Tell me something, Jeffrey. This omni, does it usually take you where you need to be?"

"I would say it does, it's normally right on the mark."

"Good, then what we need to do is stick with Elizabeth and Kitty. If I remember correctly, they had to go to the medical center on foot through the riots. We have to protect them no matter what happens."

_"Alright!_ Good plan, David! I think you're getting the hang of this." Jeffrey said proudly.

"And I'm remembering my history lessons."

Phineas bustled over annoyed. "What's with all the secrecy? Or am I not allowed to know what's going on? Is David your new partner, now Jeff? I wouldn't advise that, seeing he has a _green condition_ to worry about."

They stared with disbelief at his attitude. Jeffrey was about to reply harshly.

"Bogg, how dare…"

David cut in, giving Phineas an easygoing pat on the shoulder.

"We were just going to ask you to see what should be done. I…_suggested _that we stay close to Elizabeth and Kitty to make sure they get to medical center unharmed. What do you think, Phineas?"

Phineas glanced at the two women, who were readying their bags for departure. He put his hands on his waist and shrugged.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Everything _else_ is left to history. That's the way it always goes, right? I'll lead them off."

Jeffrey curled his fists with a scowl. "He's starting to get on my nerves with his attitude. He knows better. How could you let him talk to you like that, David?"

David shrugged and they got on the line to exit the boat. "I know your partner isn't really like that, Jeffrey. He's going through some very rough emotions and he didn't have a chance to sort his feelings. He'll mellow out once we get on track with the mission."

**~Oo~**

The City was in utter chaos by the time they reached the outskirts. The harbormaster warned them of the violence they would encounter and bluntly said if they wanted to live, they had better stay out of fracas. There were no means of transportation available, and as history unfolded, Elizabeth and Kitty insisted they had to make it to the infirmary as soon as possible. Every store and building were shuttered and locked as mobs of angry protesters scoured the Avenues.

The rioting began at the crack of dawn. The enraged immigrants felt they had many just causes for their actions. The mob first attacked military and government buildings. Among their arguments were, that as Negroes came into power, their status as citizens in New York would decline. The Irish were already a despised bunch and many lived in squalor in the East side tenements.

Mobs of angry whites turned over wagons, destroyed apartments and storefronts and looted furniture, only to set fire to them afterward. Their irrational decision to beat on innocent people started with only those who interfered with their protest. These beatings included those of their own color and authority figures. The police force was badly outnumbered, but managed to keep the rioters out of lower Manhattan. They attacked the Mayor's home, Eighth and Fifth Avenue police stations, the office of the New York Tribune Newspaper and the armories. The staff of the Tribune bravely held back the crowds with two Gatling guns. Many from the Fire department came to help, but others were sympathetic to the rioters, because they had also been drafted into the Civil War.

"We can make it, we have to!" Jeffrey called out over the fury. He was very frightened and clung to Phineas.

"Don't worry, Jeff! I won't let anything to happen to you, I promise. But you have to stick by me and David." Phineas assured him.

Phineas had finally come to his senses and noticed the horror for the first time. The screams of the victims and vicious shouts and oaths of the attackers rang in their ears. He gripped Jeffrey's hand and squeezed it. David held onto Elizabeth's arm and she gratefully accepted the gesture, keeping her daughter tight against her. There was only one way to their destination, and that was through the violent streets.


	7. Tragic chaos

**Chapter 6: Tragic chaos**

The group trekked through the perilous streets. Jeffrey refused to let go of Phineas' arm and David gentlemanly kept Elizabeth and Kitty out of harm's way. He kicked rubbish and broken pieces of glass and wood from their path. A huge chair went flying across the street and Phineas doubled over, keeping Jeffrey covered.

"Stay down, kid! I got ya!"

They watched in trepidation as it smashed into a storefront window.

"Burn this bloomin' city down! We 'taint goin' fight no nigger war! Destroy them all!" A violent woman shouted, her blue eyes burned with hatred.

She threw stones at any blacks caught running. They couldn't stay to gawk but as they crossed another block, the strong odor of fire and black smoke drifted toward them. The jangling bells of the fire truck were not far behind them and they all scattered and crouched low on the sidewalk, sidestepping more jagged glass.

"How much further to the infirmary, Elizabeth?" Phineas demanded.

"About one more Avenue! We can make it!"

When the fire wagons passed, they walked again and quickened their pace. Kitty let suddenly out a scream.

"Doctor! _Doctor!_ _Lookit!_ They are going to burn down the children! _The orphanage!"_

She pointed with shaking hands across the way on Forty-fourth Street. They gaped as a large mob surged toward the building.

_"This is white charity!"_

_"They don't deserve this place!"_

The mob of infuriated men, women, and children advanced into the orphanage. They were armed with clubs, bats and bricks. From inside the caretakers screamed for them to leave and children and babies sobbed. The mob began a mass looting of the place. They took bedding, food, and anything else they could carry out.

"Bogg! We have to do something! We have to help the children!" Jeffrey let go of Phineas' hand and ran into the crowd.

_"No Jeffrey! _Come back!" Phineas yelled and rushed toward the mob.

_"Kill_ their children! We don't want no more of them infesting our city!" A man shouted. He picked up a lighted torch, and a mob of hundreds joined him, setting everything ablaze. They flung the torch into the windows and the flames shot into the air.

"Jeff! Where are you!"

David didn't know what to do. He glanced worried at Elizabeth and Kitty. Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

_"Quickly!_ Go help your friends! We will get to the infirmary!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You took us this far. They won't hurt_ us! _Now go! Meet us when you can, David!"

Grabbing Kitty's hand, Elizabeth lifted her dragging skirt and they broke into a run down the Avenue. David watched them off and then turned his attention to the orphanage. He couldn't find Phineas or Jeffrey in the crowds and he shoved his way through. The smoke grew heavier, making it harder to see, and the blaze kept the mob from entering the place again. David found a light post and jumped atop it. He spotted Jeffrey near the entrance of the building about to go inside. Phineas was only a few feet away.

"Phineas! _Grab him!_ He's by the entrance, don't let him go in there!"

Jeffrey frantically helped to lead the little ones out and he felt Phineas tug on his shoulder.

"Jeffrey, we have to get away, this place is going to burn down! The firemen can't stop it, but the children are getting out! They'll be okay! Come on!"

Jeffrey broke into tears. He cuddled a tiny black boy in his arms, but he allowed Phineas to pull him from the doorway. Phineas took hold of the whimpering child. If the crowds saw Jeffrey with him, there was no telling what they would do.

_"Wait!_ Where's David?"

"He's right up there on that…_wait a minute_…where did he go?" Phineas gasped.

**~Oo~**

David struggled under the rough hands that tore him down off the light post.

"Who are you trying to save?" An Irishman with blackened teeth snarled in his face.

"My…my nephew…please, let me go!"

"I don't believe you! Why ain't you helping us?" He shouted. "Hey! We have a blackie-lover over here!"

A crowd milled around him, cussing and spitting. The firemen gave up trying to keep the flames from spreading, it was too much for them to save the building. They instead focused on evacuating the children. David heard the desperate screams of a small black girl just within his reach. *The crowds dragged her from hiding under an abandoned bed and beat upon her with clubs.

David's temper reached a boiling point. He yanked their weapons. "You monsters! You get away from her!" He shouted furiously.

The mob paid him no mind. They heaved him off to the side and a young boy threw a brick at his face. David fell to the ground with a shout of pain.

Jeffrey and Phineas were pushed further from the burning orphanage by another surging crowd, anxious to create more havoc. Phineas cradled the baby boy and wiped his tears. He kissed his head. The little boy smiled at his rescuer and Phineas tenderly handed him over to the crowd that saved the orphans.

"I just saw David! I think he was hit!" Phineas shouted.

"_Oh no!_ We have to get to him!"

The firemen and police officers were not letting anyone back in that direction, and beat upon those who tried.

"We _can't _Jeffrey! We have to get across the Avenue." Phineas pulled Jeffrey up in his arms and they ran as fast as they could. They tumbled in front of an abandoned clothing store.

"Bogg, David is gonna turn into the creature!"

Phineas glared with hatred at the crowd. "Then let him! He'll put an end to this!"

**~Oo~**

As the assaulted little girl screamed for her life, David felt a jolt of adrenaline. His voice garbled into a fierce roar.

_"You'll kill her! I said leave her alone!" _

_"Get him!"_ A woman yelled out. _"Keep him down!"_

A crowd of hundreds all jumped David. He collapsed, feeling his body getting crushed. His muscles and sinews heaved and grew larger. His clothing tore and the rasping snarls that emanated from his throat stunned the rioters who were on top of him.

"_Bejeezzus!_ What's happening to him?"

"He's a bloomin' monster!"

The crowds parted in fear. The Hulk shook his head to clear his mind. The little girl's wails were the only thing he heard. He let out a ferocious roar and leaped out from the pile, sending almost ten people flying through the air and slamming into glass windows and building walls. Everyone shrieked and many dropped their weapons and ran for safety. The Hulk lumbered through the crowd. He pushed and shoved anyone who attempted to fight him, gnashing his teeth and waving his arms. He could only focus on finding the child. The crowds grew hushed and the violence was quelled briefly.

Jeffrey and Phineas ran back to watch the scene, no one dared move a muscle while the creature rampaged through the horde.

"Bogg…look what they did!" The tears stung Jeffrey's face and he pointed toward the Hulk.

Phineas stared in disbelief and he swallowed the lump in his throat. The Hulk finally came to the broken bedding. He looked on the ground and fell to his knees. His immense shoulders rose up and down with despair and growling sobs escaped him. He put his hands upon the little girl and then quickly drew them away. Blood flowed freely from the cuts and open wounds on her battered body and the Hulk just stared numbly at her. He cocked his head and his pale green eyes filled with tears as he picked up her tiny, lifeless, body.

The Hulk turned toward the crowds with roars and wails. The sounds that escaped him were heartbreaking. He trudged slowly through the wide-open path the mob had created. The child's bright crimson blood was a stark contrast against her black skin and his green skin. It dripped down his chest and arms.

He finally came to stop beside a weeping caretaker from the orphanage. He knelt down and gently placed the child at her feet. The caretaker hesitantly reached out and touched the Hulk's hand in a gesture of thanks. She cradled the child in her arms and closed her eyes, softly singing a hymn. The others around her joined in until there was a mournful chorus of voices.

The Hulk watched for a few moments, as did everyone that encumbered the Avenue. They had no remorse for the dead girl, only fear for their own lives. The Hulk raised his arms skyward and howled. He ran to a fire wagon and lifted it with one hand.

_"Look out!" _Everyone cowered.

The Hulk flung the wagon at them and it smashed into pieces, knocking some of the rioters off their feet. He ran to the burning building and pushed his body against its foundations until the entire structure crumbled. He picked up the larger chunks of bricks and threw them at the terrified people. Everyone ran for cover as a hail of bricks hit them. Phineas rushed Jeffrey toward the store and kept him down.

"Poor David…that child…he was trying to save her and they attacked him. They're _the monsters!"_ Phineas fumed in anguish.

The Hulk was at his angriest, but the growing crowds lost their fear and closed in on him again.

"_Kill that creature!"_ They chanted and picked up their clubs, rocks, and glass shards.

"We can't let them hurt David!" Jeffrey said, rushing away from Phineas.

"Jeffrey, _stay put!"_ Phineas' shouts fell on deaf ears; Jeffrey was once again lost in the throngs.

The Hulk was confused and he backed away from the crowd. He threw whatever he could find to fend them off and ran down Fifth Avenue. Jeffrey followed and Phineas caught up to him. The mobs screamed in mass upheaval and resumed their chaotic attacks on the city.

**~Oo~**

The Hulk eventually stopped running and turned down a dark alley. He skidded to a halt in the doorway of an abandoned tenement. He felt disorientated and toppled over. He grunted and crawled across the dingy tiles and leaned against the wall. He held his face, unable to control his tears.

Jeffrey saw the caved in door. He cautiously stepped inside and stooped down to the Hulk. The creature laid his head back and rested his distressed gaze on him. Jeffrey seized his hand and watched with astonishment as he transformed. Phineas ran inside and got on his knees by Jeffrey.

"He's calming down. Good, nobody will find us."

David's pale eyes tearfully remained on the Voyagers and Jeffrey hugged him tight. David squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, they were back to their warm hazel color. He clasped Jeffrey close.

"I'm very sorry, Jeffrey." He murmured. "I didn't want this to happen. I couldn't control it."

"It's not your fault, they hurt you and the girl." Jeffrey cried.

"David, you're gonna be okay." Phineas consoled him.

"The creature…did he kill anyone?" David had to ask this after every Hulk-out, though he knew the creature wasn't a deliberate killer.

"No…I don't think so. He may have caused a lot of injuries…but it was nothing they didn't ask for!" Phineas said.

David sat up straight and darted his body left to right._ "The girl!_ What happened to the little girl? The last thing I remember, they were hitting her with clubs!" He stared aghast at his arms and the remnants of his pants, they were covered in blood.

"What's this!"

Phineas grimaced and held David steady. "The mob _killed her_. There was nothing anyone could have done. You…the creature brought her to the orphanage caretakers." He wiped his nose and eyes.

David moaned and fell back against the wall, taking a shuddering breath. Jeffrey held onto his arm.

"The Hulk scared them pretty bad, but even _he_ couldn't stop their rioting. They're still out there, just as awful as before."

David could barely speak; his voice was choked with sobs. "I tried to stop them myself! I tried to pull them off her but they were _insane_. How could they murder an innocent child? They had _no_ pity for her and I _don't_ pity them! They could all stay in their squalor and die of disease and poverty! Those animals!"

Phineas grasped David's shoulder gently. "These are the moments when I wish I wasn't a Voyager, when we have to face tragedies and cruelty like this. We can't save everyone no matter how hard we try. I realize that now, and I'm sorry for the way I behaved…to both of you."

Phineas smiled apologetically and Jeffrey hugged him.

"We know what you're going through, Bogg. We're your friends and we'll help you. As soon as this red light is fixed, we also need to find a way to help David too. He's not supposed to be here? Right?"

Phineas shrugged. "I have no idea. Headquarters hasn't stepped in yet."

David looked at them quizzically. "_Headquarters?_ You mean there's a place…"

"_Voyager Headquarters_ to be exact. It's way out beyond the cosmos. The work we do must be organized somehow, right?"

"I suppose so…I really don't know _what_ to think at this point. All I know is, mobs are a dangerous thing. Let's just say, you take the 'M' out of the _masses_…and that's what you're left with." David groaned and looked down at his bare chest and feet.

"You can't beat that logic. We'll get you some new duds, David. There was a clothing store just down the street, and it sounds like the brunt of those maniacs are gone."

"Thank you, but I'll wait, Phineas. I don't want to be a looter and I won't steal anyone's goods if I can help it." David insisted with firm resolve.

Phineas wanted to disagree, but decided he was right. "Okay, we'll...we'll find something. I'm sure they have spare clothes at the infirmary. Elizabeth said there was only one more Avenue to go. You can take my coat for now if you need it, because I sure don't in this heat. You'll just have to watch your feet on these streets." Phineas handed it over and checked the omni, but the light was still red.

"There must be something else wrong, where's Elizabeth and Kitty?" Jeffrey questioned, realizing the women had disappeared.

"They left me earlier…I hope they made it to the infirmary." David replied, feeling renewed strength. He touched the scrapes on his face. They stung, but not with the pain he felt when the brick first hit him.

"We can only hope, and try and find them." Phineas rose up and dusted off his clothes.

Jeffrey and David stood too. "So much for the creature _not_ appearing in 1863, David." Jeffrey said.

"I guess now they have another fable to tell their children…no doubt embellishing it through the next century. This is yet another sad testament to the white race, but it's not the _first_, or the _last_. Come on guys, we have a time-line to fix."

David staggered away and into the fresh air. The tenement reeked of foul odors and overwhelmed him. Phineas put an arm around Jeffrey and they walked into the alley.

"He really understands the human condition. I think he's got the true-grit to be a _real_ Voyager, don't you?" Phineas said.

"Yes I do! Bogg, you don't_ think…?_"

"Jeffrey, I _do_ think…perhaps once we complete this mission, Headquarters will tell us exactly what's going on."

The Voyagers met David in front of the building and they started their journey once more.


	8. Who needs a lady doctor?

**Chapter 7: Who needs a lady doctor?**

The scene at the infirmary was pandemonium with both the patients already inside and the wounded rioters pushing and shoving themselves in to get treatment. Phineas, Jeffrey, and David maneuvered their way through while David calling out that he was a doctor, and needed to get into the premises immediately. When they finally entered, Jeffrey noticed Kitty and Elizabeth racing back and forth with tins of hot water and bloodied rags. The air was oppressive and the stench of sickness permeated the facility.

They cupped their hands over their noses and strode toward Elizabeth. In her section of the infirmary, numerous injured and sickly black people lay on cots. She was one of the only doctors tending to them because most of the white doctors couldn't be bothered. The white patients were fearful. They wanted the black patients thrown into the streets in case they were all killed for lodging them. Elizabeth refused to send anyone away.

"She needs our help, that's for sure, but I don't understand why the light is still red!" Phineas said exasperated.

The trio approached her, Phineas and Jeffrey went to scrubbing their hands and arms in the available basins without delay. Elizabeth looked over to David with surprise.

"Oh my! You're covered in blood! We must get you some clothing! I'm so sorry we had to leave you." She rushed to a closet and retrieved a man's beige shirt and brown shoes. "These were left over by patients who passed. I'm glad you made it through this nightmare." Elizabeth had to practically shout over the commotion.

"Yes, we did! Now what can we do here?" David replied, wiping the dirt off his feet and then putting on the shoes. They were a size too big, and the shirt baggy, but it made no difference. He said a quick prayer in his head for the deceased man who wore these clothes. All human life was valuable to him.

Elizabeth followed him to the basins and washed up with him. She already looked exhausted and had only been in here an hour. Phineas and Jeffrey came over.

"We're ready to help wherever you need us, Doctor."

"Good! Jeffrey, I need you to take a pencil and paper and ask each patient here what he or she may need as far as medical supplies, food or water. I'm trying my best to accommodate. Fortunately we have ample supplies, but if that mob gets inside, I don't even want to think about it!"

"Sure thing, Doctor Blackwell." Jeffrey ran to a desk and complied with her instructions.

After a thorough assessment of the situation David took control.

"Elizabeth, I think we need to clear some space on that right side near the operating room, we can set the less sickly and injured ones on the floor, we're going to need extra pillow and blankets…"

Phineas felt pity on the sea of hurt people within. There were a few children crying from the disturbing sounds coming from outside. The soaring flames nearly licked at the windows and made it impossible to let fresh air into the room. Phineas decided to let David and Elizabeth handle the medical situation. The other staff did their best to calm the patients. They were even covering their eyes so they wouldn't see the flames burning down the city.

Phineas hurried over to a little girl. She screamed when she heard glass shatter and vile threats coming from outside the lobby about destroying the hospital. He knelt beside her and drew the covers over her shivering body; she had come down with fever. Picking up the bottle of alcohol, he poured some into the water bowl on the side of her cot and gently dabbed her head and neck. The child quieted down and stared at him.

"Hey pretty girl! It's okay; you're safe in here with us. They won't hurt you, I promise." Phineas told her with a smile.

The child looked on in wonder, a white man had never spoken to or treated her so kindly before. Her dark eyes bore into him and the corners of her dimpled mouth turned up shyly. She was entranced with his blue eyes, having never been this close to a white man of such handsomeness. He reminded her of a fairy tale prince, like the ones she had seen on the nickel back covers in the General stores and the paintings on the billboards and periodicals.

"Thank…thank you." She whispered. "Mister…"

"Call me Phineas."

"Phineas, I don't feel good, my body hurts me and my skin is burning me up."

Phineas moved the rag down to her arms and felt the intense heat radiating through it. "Don't worry, this alcohol will help you cool down. Tell me your name?"

"Lucy."

"I like that name, it's very cute. Lucy, are your parents here?"

Lucy weakly raised her arm and pointed across the room. David was kneeling alongside a woman who looked about to give birth. He held her stomach and told her to keep breathing steady while Elizabeth and Kitty readied themselves for delivery. The child's father paced agitated nearby. Every time his wife groaned with pain he rushed to her side. Phineas hoped the baby would be safe. He clasped Lucy's hand.

"Guess what! Any moment now you are going to be a big sister! Isn't that wonderful?"

Lucy mustered a bigger smile. "Yes! I can't wait, I wonder what she's gunna have?"

"We'll find out…hey, you just keep getting rest. I have to go help some other patients, but I'll come back around and check on you, is that alright with you?"

Lucy's fingers curled through his, and she felt his true concern for her and the others in his protective grasp. She wiped her eyes, no longer afraid.

"That's alright! Thank you, Phineas!" She said happily.

Phineas approached Jeffrey who stood with the pencil in hand and his mouth agape. Seeing a live pregnancy captivated him. No sooner did the woman cry out with her first push, Kitty shook her head and sharply drew the curtains. Phineas patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, she needs privacy for that, it's only right, Jeff."

Jeffrey looked up at him, his eyes widened and he gulped. "That's okay, I might have hurled my cookies if I had seen it…between all this, the smells, smoke and noise…I'm not feeling so good either, Bogg."

Phineas led Jeffrey to a small chair by a cluttered desk and sat him down. He looked on concerned. Who knew what illnesses the patients carried here? Jeffrey was not yet inoculated by Headquarters to withstand the diseases from the past. He added vaccinations to his mental _'To Do'_ checklist when they returned to Voyagers Headquarters.

"I can understand that, Jeff. Maybe you need to get some more sleep, you were up very early this morning in Ireland and things have gotten pretty stressful. David and I can handle it."

Jeffrey smiled. "I know you can, Bogg, but what about the red light? How are we going to know what went wrong?"

Phineas rubbed his head tiredly. "Looks like we'll have to wait and find out…I…"

From behind the curtain came a small slap and the loud cries of a newborn baby. All those in the area clapped and laughed joyfully, overpowering for a moment, the chaos surrounding them. Lucy's father hurried to tell her the good news; her mother had given birth to a healthy boy. He cradled his daughter.

"Lucy, what should we name him? Yo' mama said you could choose."

Lucy's gaze traveled around the room, and she grinned. "Daddy, let's name 'im Phineas!"

_"Phineas?_ Where did you come up with a name like that, chil'?"

"I've heard it aroun'…and I really like it. He'll grow up to be a handsome prince!"

Lucy's father laughed and shrugged. "It's sure different…okay, but we have to put grandpa's name in there…we'll call him, Phineas James Macgregor."

**-Oo-**

The strenuous hours dwindled into late night. Elizabeth and David, along with the rest of the infirmary staff, finally had matters under control and people were getting care in an organized manner. The crowds on the outside dispersed, but according to the historical record; the murderous riots and looting would carry on for three more days. Phineas awoke and scooted himself up, he was too agitated to get proper rest. He peered at David. The man was running on full steam, giving directions and treating wounds with a perennial calm and caring bedside manner. Phineas realized he was a good man to have around, despite his metamorphosis.

He leaned on the wall, still dreaming of Síofra. Her warm kisses and embraces were gentle and full of love. He remembered how she clutched him on the road. It was a silent gesture on her part, telling him that she truly needed him in her last days. At least, he viewed it that way. He had to somehow get back to her, whether it was for a month, a week, or even just a day. If Síofra was going to die, then he wanted her to be at peace. He wanted her to know that he cared about her as much as he could, within the short time he'd known her.

Jeffrey slept soundly beside him on a dark quilt. Phineas leaned over and brushed the curls from his eyes. The scare with the Hawaiian volcano still rattled him. He reminded himself to never be so careless again. Jeffrey was the only family he had and he loved him as he would his own son. He peeked at the omni. It was still blinking red.

'_What is gonna happen next?'_ He wondered. He massaged the back of his neck and his gaze rested on David again. He was gentlemanly serving Elizabeth a cup of hot tea and fluffing pillows for her to lean upon. Elizabeth appeared frazzled, but it was only to be expected with the situation. Phineas suddenly had a thought of a prior voyage.

'_Mary…Mary Seacole!'_

*During the Crimean war, Phineas and Jeffrey had to fix a red light because the dreaded cholera disease was wiping out the entire British army. They eventually discovered that nurse Mary Seacole was instrumental in developing a cure for it and tirelessly helped the soldiers on the battlefield. When Phineas and Jeffrey found her, she had all but given up and was ready to go back to her home country of Jamaica. Because she was a mulatto, Mary was not given permission to work with the likes of Florence Nightingale and her crew of nurses. She was considered somewhat of a crackpot because she often chose to use herbal remedies for treatment, however she was popular amongst the soldiers for her kindness, determination, and medical skill.

'_What if Elizabeth has the same thoughts? What if she wants to give up her life's work?' _ He mused. _'That would have a tremendous, negative impact on women in the medical field.'_

The conversation Elizabeth shared with David took a deep turn when she started to cry. Phineas maneuvered closer to them. He cleaned up some of the rags, bowls, and other equipment lying haphazardly around. If anyone could understand Elizabeth and her misgivings, it would be David. Phineas could only anticipate that the red light would be so simple. After all they encountered in the last forty-eight hours; it would be a relief.

**~Oo~**

"David, how long do you think this horror will last?" Elizabeth asked, sipping her tea.

"I…I don't know…they may tire out eventually, realize that it's not getting them anywhere and making them look worse than they already do." David replied, pulling up a chair beside her and stretching his muscles.

David was still reeling inside over the murdered little girl; he doubted he would ever get over that cruel act. He decided it best to not mention it to Elizabeth; she had so much to worry about within the infirmary. His mind drifted to his own past. The last five years had been filled with immense tragedy and danger but it wasn't without certain successes. Through it all, David kept his hopes alive. Along his journey he always met others, with their own 'inner Hulks.' He realized now that his time was spent on helping them to endure and iron out their lives, often at the expense of possibly finding his cure. Was that what being a Voyager was all about too? He didn't notice that Elizabeth had grasped his hand.

"David, you have been instrumental in helping me…you and your friends. The world needs more good doctors like you. I'll always think of you when I return to England."

David stroked her hand. He was about to remark how sweet that was, then did a double take. Return to England? He spied Phineas; the Voyager was listening in. Phineas quickly shook his head and discreetly tapped his omni. This was definitely a red light situation. David nodded to him and then offered her a handkerchief.

"Elizabeth…" He started gently. "I remember when I first learned about your accomplishments. When you attended Geneva…didn't you say that, '_If the instructor was upset by the fact that Student No.156 wore a bonnet, you would be pleased to remove your conspicuous headgear and take a seat at the rear of the classroom, but that you would not voluntarily absent yourself from a lecture."_

Elizabeth blew her nose and stared at him amazed. "Why yes…I did! How did you know that?"

David bristled at the question, it occurred to him that he was revealing a great deal of their mission. A perfect explanation came to mind.

"I had a friend, a _colleague_, named Elaina Marks. She was so inspired by your determination to get that medical education. She was always talking about you and the strides you made. That comment stuck with me, you were fearless then."

"Well, I suppose I made some differences. Where is your friend?"

"Elaina died a few years ago, but she was a great help to me. I didn't look down on her because she wanted to be a doctor…I considered her an equal and eventually more male doctors will feel the same about other women."

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "You know it's a funny thing, David. At first, the thought of a becoming a doctor was awful to me! Touching bodies, illnesses…they just disgusted me. But I appreciated the hard work and study that was involved in becoming one. It was a personal challenge for me to overcome my squeamishness." She laughed.

"Well, I'll say you did, Elizabeth! I never would have known. I was always determined to help others, and when as a child I watched my mother die, I knew that _I_ could never be anything else."

"I'm sorry for your losses, David. But I'm sure they were a big motivation to you."

"Oh, they were."

A brief quiet passed between them and Elizabeth felt her cheeks warming. She had discreetly observed David throughout the day. She found him ruggedly handsome, and his amiable personality gratifying. David had a way of staring at others that made them falter. If they were hiding something, the truth came out. David Banner was someone you could pour your heart out to and she enjoyed his companionship.

David stirred his coffee cup. He made sure it was strong brewed because exhaustion crept up on him. He observed Elizabeth's eyes. He had often heard she had a glass eye, but had never known why. Elizabeth saw his gaze and her fingers moved hesitantly up her face.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious as to how your eye was damaged? Was there an accident?"

"Oh, no David, it wasn't that. Because I was a woman, I was banned from practicing in most hospitals in the states. I don't know what it is about the French, but I was advised to go to Paris to study."

"They say the French are much more liberal." David replied.

"I guess so, but while I was there, they still hindered me and kept me in La Maternité for training. One of the babies was very sick and I caught a terrible eye infection. It was called_ purulent ophthalmia_…a very severe form of conjunctivitis."

David winced at that. He had seen symptoms of the disease in babies. They contracted it due to the mother having a case of gonorrhea.

"I'm sorry, it must have been extremely painful."

"Oh it was! But the worst pain came from knowing that I could never become the surgeon I wanted to be." Elizabeth dabbed her healthy eye. She hated for David to see her weepy.

David shifted his chair closer and softly held her hand again. "I can understand your disappointment. Sometimes I've felt like a failure in my practice. There are just some things I can't cure, but I try never to give up that hope of finding one." He said quietly.

Elizabeth wanted to ask him just what it was, but decided against it. He might have taken offense at her prying. She did not feel as though he was prying in _her_ life, but rather that he genuinely cared about her accomplishments.

"Truth be told, David,. I still get squeamish in my work. But lives are at stake so we must put personal differences, opinions, and preferences aside. I had a good friend who died of cancer in her uterus. As you know, us women are taught to be modest…_incredibly _modest about our bodies, the thought of discussing such a thing would be horrifying to any _proper _lady."

David understood what she was getting at. "Yes…and us as_ men_…are not supposed to see a woman_ naked_. Many females suffered with diseases and sicknesses in silence."

"_Precisely!_ My friend encouraged me a great deal. She said that I was fond of study, I had good health and leisure time, so why _not_ study medicine?" Elizabeth wiped her tears. "Oh, David, she told me on the eve that she died, _'If I could have been have been treated by a lady doctor, my worst sufferings would have been spared._' She broke my heart, and at that time, I resolved to become the best I could be."

David folded his arms and gave her a thoughtful smile. "Do you see that? You are a role model, and what you are doing now will open many doors for others. It may not seem that your work makes a difference, but it does…and it _will_. You have to believe in that. I believe in you, Elizabeth."

"Thank you and…you're absolutely right!" Elizabeth stood up proud. "I can't let my fellow sisters down. I'm going to stick this out, for her, for your mother, your friend Elaina, and any other woman entertaining thoughts of joining the medical field."

David laughed. He leaped up and kissed her cheek and Elizabeth embraced him with renewed confidence.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. You have just secured the future for your contemporaries and…well, you've just made history complete!" David announced.

Phineas had been sweeping and he quickly shoved the broom against the wall. He checked the omni and the light turned green.

'_Good job, David!'_ He wanted to shout.

David bade her goodnight and walked toward Phineas with a grin. "Well, did that accomplish anything for your omni?"

"David, you have corrected history once again, we got a green!"

"Terrific! But…what do you mean by, _again?_" He wondered.

Phineas explained the events in Hawaii and how the Hulk saved the Island by swerving the path of the lava. David was shocked and patted Phineas' back as they walked toward Jeffrey.

"The Hulk may be a monster, but he does good. It's like my friend Elaina once said, _'The creature won't kill because David Banner won't kill.'_ "

"I second that, David."

"Phineas, tell me something. If you had a choice in the matter, would you have become a Voyager?"

Phineas clasped the omni onto his belt and sat beside Jeffrey to rouse him. He looked up at David and his eyes brightened. _"Yes,_ it's my nature. I always craved adventure, but more than that, I love the rewarding feeling I get when I can be useful to someone in need. It gives me a sense of purpose and direction. I think you know that already."

"Yes, I do, that's why I chose to be a doctor…though I never planned on any of this ever happening to me."

"We gotta roll with it, David. You handle pressure very well, but the Hulk…he can't. I think it would be best if we leave. Once we get a green light, our lingering presence could have an effect on the original course of history."

"_Ahh,_ I understand. Just give me a minute."

David hurried to the desk and quickly wrote out a note. He stared solemnly at Elizabeth, who had fallen asleep alongside Kitty. He felt the familiar prickle in his gut whenever he had to leave those he befriended. He was truly going to miss her.

**~Oo~**

'_My dear Elizabeth,_

_The circumstances of my companions and I have changed, and we had to leave the city with haste. It was my greatest honor to work beside you and share conversations. I don't know if our paths will ever meet again, but I know you have everything well in hand. Please don't give up; I'm counting on you. Love, David.'_

A single tear dripped from Elizabeth's eye as she read the note and it splattered on the ink. She carefully dried it before it smudged and folded it up gently. She poised herself, placing it near her heart. Doctor David Banner was very special, a one of a kind of man she was not likely to meet again. She conjured up his image, his care worn, sensitive eyes, the friendly smile as he tended to the patients...and the stroke of his rugged hand on hers. Her feminine senses overwhelmed her and she gave way to more tears. She lamented in her heart that if there were any man she could have married, she would have certainly tried for him.

The patients were awake, and the violent crowds re-grouped outside. She would always keep his small note as a reminder of her life's work and she would _not_ give up. Elizabeth shuddered with a deep breath and rolled up her sleeves, preparing herself for what was to come.

**~Oo~**

The trio landed inside a room, swathed in a blue glow. Phineas quickly opened the omni, but the lights were off and the dials wouldn't turn. He sighed and stood up. He knew exactly where they were. Jeffrey latched onto him fearfully.

"Bogg, where are we now?"

"Don't worry, kid, we're…"

"Well it's about time the Council gave me permission to recall you fellas! I'm glad you made it in, mates!" An Australian voice shouted through the intercom.

The wall slid open, and a tall, attractive man with light brown hair and a wide grin stepped inside.

"Bobby! I was wondering when they were gonna tell us what was going on!" Phineas laughed.

Bobby Peters was the head of the Omni Control Center and was often used as the happy faced greeter to incoming Voyagers and new recruits. He patted Jeffrey's shoulder.

"Good to see you, Jeff! How's this pirate been treating ya?"

"He's the best, Bobby."

"That's why they made you a team."

Phineas nudged Bobby. "What? No welcome basket and smiley faced stickers?"

Bobby laughed at that. "Not today, mate. I just ran out yesterday!"

Bobby turned his attention toward David sympathetically. He was disorientated and had shrank into the corner. He finally came forward and shook Bobby's hand with a perplexed smile.

"_Umm_…where are we and what's all this about…_please?"_

"Doctor Banner, It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Bobby Peters and this is Voyager Headquarters. It's here that the time stream of the earth is monitored and it's here that you will be _cured."_


	9. Why do you want me?

**Author Note: I *borrowed* an Original Character from my Voyager Aide Series-Bobby Peters. I often use him whenever Bogg and Jeff go back to VHQ, however this story is not connected to that series.**

**Chapter 8: Why do you want me?**

Voyager Peters led David, Phineas, and Jeffrey out of the blue room and down the illuminated corridors toward the main complex. Both David and Jeffrey's expressions went from shocked to amazed. They passed a large, glass window and David slowed to look inside at the young man in the center. The room was otherwise empty, with padded white walls. A chill ran down his spine. He remembered the time he worked at the Valley View Sanatorium. He inadvertently discovered unethical procedures with mind control. The head surgeon had him drugged numerous times and forced into a padded cell. The surgeon's assistant believed him before an illegal brain operation could be performed. David wound up transforming into the Hulk to save _her_, when she was taken captive by the wards and nearly forced to undergo the surgery herself.

David pressed his hands against the glass with widened eyes. Phineas noticed the consternation on his face. He patted his arm and David swung around nervous.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing David, but is something wrong with you? You look worried."

David smiled halfheartedly. _"Uhh_…it's nothing. I was just remembering something I went through."

Phineas gave him a look that said, _'we'll talk man to man later.'_

_"Ahh,_ Bobby, what is he doing…and why is he dressed as a knight?" David questioned.

The dark-haired man was covered from chest to toe in armor, and after tripping up a few times, gained his footing. Placed around his head was a pair of thick, black specs. Sweat dripped down his full cheeks. He swung a hefty broadsword with a blunt end, striking at the air.

Jeffrey watched interested. "Yeah, is he practicing or something? What's with those funky glasses?"

"This, mates, is what we call the _time-imaging chamber_. We padded the walls for the Voyager's protection. Those glasses take a bit getting used to, it kinda distorts the equilibrium at first. Right now he's engaged in a medieval battle."

David rubbed his chin and folded his arms. "You mean he can literally _see_ the battle?"

"That's right, mate. For all Danny knows, he's in the fourteenth century, having a massive sword fight. Nearly all his senses are engaged. VHQ use this as a training technique. You can't see them, but our sword experts are controlling the virtual images and observing him. As soon as they feel he's had enough, they will give him an overall evaluation and then help him with his weak areas. You remember this course, don't you, Bogg?"

Phineas smiled. "Sure, I do! And it's not just the Middle Ages; they train us in various periods of history and teach us a variety of fighting styles and weaponry. I wasn't too keen learning about the guns, but it was necessary to complete the courses. It was a lot of fun and I turned out to be a crack shot."

"That's awesome! That totally beats PAC-MAN and Pong!" Jeffrey kidded and David laughed. He and Jeffrey had a lot to share, having come from the same time zone.

"Old Phin here was an excellent student in the training courses. You should have seen him, grinning like a fox he was, especially during the seventeenth century. He loved showing off!" Bobby recalled.

"I would expect so, he is a pirate after all." David said.

Phineas shrugged modestly. _"Yeah_…_maybe_ I showed off a little. But I swung that sword around pretty darn good!"

"I can vouch for that, remember on the beach with Pierre Lafitte and those two chicks? You dumped that guy right into the ocean! He nearly had you!" Jeffrey said.

"Oh yeah, that was real fun. Those pirates didn't know who they were messing with."

"Right, I'm sure you were the scourge of the seven seas!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

David could only nod in amusement. Having a sword fight was not his idea of_ fun_. He imagined how it would be if he were to engage in one now. Without the Hulk or training, he would surely lose the battle.

"Bobby, why don't we show them one of my other favorite areas?" Phineas asked.

"You mean besides the cafeteria and women's gym? I was just thinking that. Follow me mates, we're going to see the _Time Zone replication division."_

They walked across a bridge that connected the white-bricked buildings, Bobby had a ready smile and wave for all the laborers that passed by. Some carried paperwork and briefcases; others were casually dressed and driving small trucks with building and other materials. Everyone that held a position at the Headquarters was relatively happy in fulfilling their assignments. They stepped into a dome shaped glass elevator and Bobby pressed the hand-activator to the lower level. When they came out, Jeffrey remarked with a laugh that it resembled a massive movie studio.

"You're not far off there, kiddo. Our own version of Hollywood you could say. Even better. After a Voyager completes his virtual training, we send them here. They are allocated to different time zones. Everything on these _'sets'_ are one hundred percent authentic from their respective zone. We have trained actors to complete the scene, and as the Voyager goes through the town or city, they are never out of character."

"Don't they give you something to heighten the effect of being in the past?" Phineas asked.

"That's right, because this is indoors, our medics administer a small shot of VRZ-200. It's a treatment that enhances the right side of the brain, and it temporarily dulls their senses to the reality. This may look like a warehouse to you, but someone on the VRZ might very well believe he was roaming the deserts of the Middle East. You'll have to talk to our medics for the details, but it's harmless. If I know anything about Headquarters, we're not a bodgy bunch."

After another brief tour, Bobby led them outside of the building. David's hand instinctively flew to his throat and he covered his mouth. He nearly expected it to start closing from lack of oxygen. However, the air was cleaner than earth and the atmosphere almost as crystal clear as he imagined when the earth was newly created. Billowing clouds hung low in the sky, reflecting swirls of colors from pink to purple. Right now, they were standing on a cement surface, but he could see far beyond the grounds of the Headquarters and noted the landscape was almost exactly like earth. It was covered with lush trees and mountains in the remote distance. He took a few deep breaths. Bobby patted his shoulders.

"Get used to it, Dr. Banner, should you choose to stay after your treatments, this will be your permanent home."

The smile on David's lips faded into open-mouthed surprise. "My…my _home?_ _Why?_ Why do you want me here?"

"The same reasons they took Bogg and Jeffrey and countless others. The Voyager Tribunal saw something in you that would prove valuable to our cause. You are _brilliant_, Dr. Banner, can you just imagine the discoveries and experiments you can conduct with our superior technology? We have equipment here that you haven't dreamed of yet, and it would all be yours to discover and master. You'll have plenty of time to conch out, if that's your thing. Everything you need would be provided for you, food, clothing, and housing. Think of Headquarters like a small, productive city."

Bobby paced around them with his hands in his khaki pockets and looked at David seriously. "To be very frank, Dr. Banner, you've suffered long enough. Now is your chance to continue your life's work and aid in other areas of science and medicine. Bottom line is, _we_ _need you_, David."

David stared at their earnest faces and he threw his arms up in a willing defeat.

"What can I say? I was always trying out anything I could on Earth that could help me get a cure. I'm not below sweeping the floors of this place, either. Whatever it takes. I try to earn my keep wherever I am."

Bobby laughed in surprise. _"Earn_ your keep? David, do you realize the good you have done on earth? All the lives you've saved and altered for the better? Even if you haven't kept count, we have, and we can tell you the outcome of every one of them if you want us to."

Tears formed in David's eyes and he had to choke them back. "If this Voyager Headquarters is promising me a new life, I'd be a fool _not _to take the offer!"

Phineas and Jeffrey cheered and Phineas shook his hand. Jeffrey gave him a large hug.

"That's ace mate!" Bobby exclaimed. "Now you need to eat, get cleaned up and rested before beginning the next phase. Our medics have to prep you before we can start the therapy treatments…_oh, _and there's one more thing, David."

"What's that?"

"We're going to have to evaluate your physicality before, during, and after the transformation."

David sighed, but agreed. "That means you'll have to somehow induce me to change, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it will be in a highly controlled environment."

"Are you sure? The Hulk once destroyed an entire space complex."

"Yes, we monitored that, '_Project Prometheus'_, a clandestine governmental experiment to locate life on other planets for warfare. That was a no-hoper from the beginning, those lousy bunch of rorts! In all truthfulness, as far as my knowledge goes, if you're looking for aliens…then, you're looking at them! This is one of the only known planets in this galaxy with intelligent life, but we're _all_ human. VHQ was glad that Prometheus failed, they were getting a wee bit close to discovering our world. I'm sure Bogg and Jeff told you, _nobody_ is supposed to know of our existence."

"They mentioned it. Come to think of it, we haven't had much chance to really talk things through with all the crazy adventures we've had."

"That's true, Klu Klux Klan, volcanoes, draft riots. I just realized how exhausted I am." Phineas said.

"There will be plenty of time for talking, mates. For now, I have to get back to bizzo and you need to get settled and relaxed. We expect to begin the testing within two days."

Bobby turned to Phineas and Jeffrey. "In the meantime, you boys can take a breather too."

_"Alright!_ Thanks Bobby, I can't wait to see more of this place." Jeffrey said.

"I'm sure Phin knows all the hot spots!"

"I sure do." Phineas said.

They all went back into the building excited for the next series of events.


	10. man to man

**Chapter 9: Man to man**_  
_

_Síofra Rose Kelly _

_Born: May 14__th__ 1863 _

_Died: January 15__th__ 1885 _

_Cause of death: Congenital heart defect. Heart attack._

Phineas refused go any further into her records, what more could there be? A beautiful, lively woman cut down at the height of her youth. He sank his face into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair wearily.

_'Damn! Only five days after I left her!'_ He thought. A terrible feeling engulfed him. Suppose his leaving her in the lurch brought about her sudden death? Her uncle was right, he had broken her heart.

"I should have just stayed with her, enjoyed the countryside, spent every moment I could have with her…instead I had to go on some wild tangent and find David. She told me it was _no use_…" He lamented aloud.

"You did it because you felt love for her. You wanted to save her." David's mild voice interrupted his thoughts.

Phineas turned as David entered the room. "Of course I did."

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Phineas. I feel much better after that nap and great dinner, and I thought you might have wanted to have a talk or something. Don't worry about Jeffrey, he's passed out like a light."

Phineas flicked off the screen, but not before David saw a blinking notation on her archive. It was a change. He smiled, but kept quiet. Phineas stretched himself and stood up.

"Sure David, I'd like that. I have a certain spot I like to go to, not far off the grounds. It's nothing much, just a rock by a lake."

"Your own place of solitude, I know what that's like. Let's go, then."

Night had fallen and David was taken aback at the brilliance of the stars. Two moons beamed over the land; Voyager Planet remarkable. They came to a stop by the rock and Phineas shifted himself atop it, wrapping his arms across his legs. David jumped alongside him and sat with one leg up, watching the moonbeams ripple across the clear waters.

"So, I suppose you're wondering about me…I mean, the _whole _story." David said.

Phineas flicked a few pebbles into the water and stared at him curiously. "Yes I am. From the little time we spent with you, there's so much more than meets the eye. Well, it's obvious, since Voyager Headquarters has you here…and this creature you call 'The Hulk."

"How far back would you like me to go? I was born on the side of a hill…" David started joking and Phineas grinned.

"_Umm,_ start from when young David Banner decided he wanted to be a doctor."

David's eyes clouded over and he gulped. "That's easy, it was a very windy November day in Colorado and I was ten years old. My mother had taken very ill. She must have had a 'walking pneumonia' as they call it, because one evening she just collapsed after Thanksgiving dinner."

"My father was a terribly stubborn farmer. For days he kept insisting she'd be fine; that we didn't need a doctor…then came that awful morning. I knew it even then, that she wasn't going to make it. She was writhing around in her bed, coughing, gasping…telling me it will be all right and that she loved my sister and me. She convulsed and passed out. I ran…Phineas, I _ran_ for my life into the fields to get my father. By the time he came back, she was dead."

David halted and rubbed his eyes. It was a moment he would never forget. The same way Jeffrey told him he would never forget seeing his parents in the burning camper. Phineas curled his mouth sadly; his heart went out to David. He waited for him to continue.

"I looked my father straight in the eye and blamed him. For whatever foolish reasons he had, he didn't get the doctor in time. I knew then for certain, that's what I wanted to be. I had always loved science."

David stopped and laughed at his memories. "My poor sister, her name's Helen…she used to hate that I experimented on her dolls! She grew up to become a scientist in her own right, but she stayed on the farm and worked hard to preserve it."

Phineas laughed at that. "Does your family know about the Hulk?"

"Now they do. I had a chance to visit them two years ago. Just like the rest of the world, they had thought I died in the lab fire. My secret came out after I helped my father save his farm from corrupt businessmen. I hadn't seen my father in twenty-five years. We parted with such hatred and I ran off to college on scholarships. It was quite a homecoming, but he understood. He was terribly sorry for all the pain and his gruff manner. He always said I was too much like my mother for my own good."

"You mean, kind, gentle and considerate?"

David chuckled. "Something like that…but I think having that outlook did plenty of good…if not for me, then for the people I've come across."

Phineas shifted his legs. "So, you run off and become this brilliant doctor and physicist…then what happened?"

David slid off the rock and paced around, keeping his hands clasped behind his back. It was always hard to dredge up this tumultuous period of his life. He continued his story, how he met his wife Laura and finally put aside the textbooks to marry her. Phineas listened with intense interest as he talked about the car accident and his near fanatical experiments with aggression and adrenaline. David stopped talking abruptly when he mentioned his assistant Elaina Marks. She had such a loving, calm manner. She was secretly in love with him for years. Where Laura had little interest in science, Elaina embraced it. She always had a strong confidence in his abilities and he often took her for granted. David leaned on the rock, and banged it hard. A small cry escaped him and he laid his head down.

"I loved her. I really did."

Phineas jumped off and put an arm over David's shoulder, just letting him cry. Sometimes even the strongest of men needed a moment for tears.

"David, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't wanna. But we're _friends_ now and if you ever need to talk…just say the word."

David looked up and raised himself to a standing position; he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He grasped Phineas' arm for support.

"Thank you, Phineas. When you and Jeffrey found me, I was ready to give it all up and die in the hands of the Klan. I was _tired_…tired of running and hiding. My life may seem exciting, but it's formulaic – traveling one place after another, someone or something gets me angry or I get involved in people's affairs. The Hulk comes, throws a few guys around and then it's time to go! Not to mention always being hunted down–_relentlessly–_by this damn reporter McGee from Chicago! No matter where I went, or what I tried, it never helped me."

David dropped his hand and walked closer to the lake, kicking at the stones. He gazed up at the sky. Phineas followed, intrigued.

"I'm torn now, Phineas…entirely grateful, but torn. This may seem crazy to you, but I…"

"You don't know if you _want_ to be cured. The Hulk is connected to you. You feel like if you destroy him, you destroy part of yourself." Phineas finished for him gently.

"That's _exactly_ it! I know nothing will go wrong…he'll just disappear and never come back…but I…I almost feel like I'm murdering him and he's never killed a soul in his life. Remember what I told you…what Elaina said?"

"Yes, _'The creature won't kill, because David Banner won't kill.'_ I remember."

"Phineas, if I do this, then…I _will_ be killing him! _Won't I?_ Oh God, I don't know anymore!" David shouted in frustration.

Phineas was at a loss. He imagined if he were in David's shoes, he _would _want the cure, but life had many layers and every decision had a consequence, whether good or bad.

"David, I can't tell you I understand your problems as far as the metamorphosis is concerned…but…I _can_ empathize with you as a human. As a traveler."

David looked at the young man calmly. "How do you mean?"

"I'm a Voyager! I was plucked out of time and trained to travel through the ages. A Voyager is always on the go, meeting fascinating people, but just when you get…" Phineas made a small gesture with his thumb and forefinger, "…_this close_ to them, you have to leave. We're always keeping secrets, staying in the background, sometimes being forced to have false identities. Our desire is to help everyone we can, but here's our dilemma…we _can't!_"

Phineas became thoughtful and an example came to mind. He waved his hand over the lake, remembering the freezing ocean water, screams, and desperation.

"I was on the Titanic when it sank, but what was I there for? To help a fellow Voyager, _yes_…but ultimately to save a_ painting, _David. The Mona Lisa! Over two thousand people lost their lives and I was only able to salvage a lousy painting! I had to be strong and explain to Jeffrey why we couldn't save them all…but inside I felt just like him, confused and heartbroken."

"Wow. Phineas, I'm sorry. It has to be really tough knowing the outcome of your missions."

Phineas paced. He rubbed his head and then gestured to his heart.

"How about love, David? It's almost impossible for a Voyager to form strong attachments to _anyone_, it could change history and…we couldn't stay with them if we wanted to. Unless of course, we quit."

Phineas leaped onto the rock. David crossed his arms and watched him attentively. He had to remember that Phineas Bogg was still a very young man. His wisdom, desires, and ideals were constantly shifting. David decided a while ago that Phineas was a fine man, full of valor and sincerity to do what's right, despite the obstacles. The characteristics he had would only grow more apparent with time and experience.

"David we _can't_ quit! This is our job, and it's vital…David, the Hulk is only a good guy because _you're_ a good guy. The Hulk only exists because you do. You have a chance to free yourself…_take it!_ The Hulk exists because of a mistake, you have to correct it. He's done all the good he can do. David, _you're_ the reason why he does good at all. You said earlier that you wanted to give up and end it all. _NO!_ Your life is too valuable. If you go back to earth now, what would you do? Carry on that lonely man routine until you die or get captured? That's all that's left for you out there."

Phineas finished breathless and jumped down in front of him. "I don't want that to happen to you, David."

David's eyes filled with tears again. "You're right, Phineas. I…I don't want it anymore! Tomorrow morning I am going to the lab and they can start their procedures."

Phineas wasn't sure if he should smile or cry with him. He gave David a brisk hug and started back toward the complex. David followed, and finally asked softly –

"What about you and Síofra? What were your plans?"

Phineas stiffened and turned around. "David…I don't…I don't know what to do! Maybe I should just forget it all. I've only fallen in love once in my life and I had to leave her because history would have been backwards. But this time, there's little consequence if she's going to die anyway. I want to be with her, even if it's only for those few days."

David put an arm over him. He was growing to love Phineas and Jeffrey like sons.

"Phineas, let me tell you a love story, about a lost and desperate wanderer named David…and a dying woman named Caroline."


	11. The last hope

**Chapter 10: The last hope**

"David, for the moment, we are going to ask you to remain calm and just stay completely still while we start up the activator. The multiple beams of blue light you'll be seeing are a force field generator. That is a precaution we have taken so that the creature cannot escape and tear up the place. I ask you to please refrain from touching it, as we raised its concentration beyond what humans can withstand. _When I tell you_, I want you to put your hands on the white handles in front of you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Wilson…I understand." David was surprised at the trembling in his voice, but this was the most radical treatment he was ever subject to. The robust, blonde doctor give him a smile and thumbs up.

"Good, then may the force be with you!"

David gave him the 'Star Trek' Vulcan salute. He gazed around the white and gray lab. The technology astounded him. In his generation it would take five large machines with hundreds of multi-colored buttons and lights to accomplish an experiment of this kind. His body tensed up and the single apparatus that monitored his vitals, beeped loud.

"We got a spike. It's going to be okay, David. I know you're nervous, just try to relax. Think of the ocean, soft sand, beaches… leis, and bikinis…" The doctor turned to his associates, "Man, am I due for a vacation!"

David silently applauded the doctor for trying to keep up good spirits.

"Okay Doctor Wilson, I'm trying."

"_Thattaboy!_ These experiments must all be old hat to you by now…granted the technology is different."

It was chilly in the lab and they had made David strip down to thin, white boxers. Electrode pads dotted his entire body and forehead. He had metal clamps strapped around his arms and chest that would expand when he changed. He stared at the white bars and concluded they were going to somehow electrocute him and force a transformation.

Before this phase, David was directly led to an examination room after he woke in the morning. The scientists retrieved blood, hair, and skin and urine samples. They completed a full body scan, recording his heart rate and brain wave activity. All the tests showed that he was a fully functioning male in excellent health. After the physicals, David visited the office of Doctor Timothy Wilson; he was the man in charge of Sector Five at Headquarters and the doctor running the transformation experiment.

Sector Five was a medication unit and they also stored every known sample of infectious disease for testing and developing cures. Dr. Banner's case was not news to them. David was asked a series of personal questions as to how the metamorphosis first began and what kind of treatments he had tried in the past to cure himself. Dr. Wilson's pleasant manner and witty humor put him at ease and the interview was completed within a half hour.

After Sector five ran their own evaluation of the creature, the process of curing him would begin. They specifically wanted David to work on the biological treatment with them. He was the authority of his own radioactive charged cells. The medical branch at Headquarters had complete documentation of all his past thesis', reports, notes, theories and formulas. Headquarters had sent a Voyager to 1977 to retrieve all his documents and copy them before they were destroyed in the lab fire at the Culver Institute.

**~Oo~**

Phineas, Jeffrey and Bobby entered the laboratory. They were going to watch from behind a five-inch thick glass window in an adjoining room with other doctors. They didn't want David to feel he was alone in this venture. Jeffrey spoke into the microphone.

"Hey David, we're right here! Don't be scared! You're a Voyager now!" He called out grinning.

David couldn't move, but nodded and returned the smile. He heard the machine whirl and Doctor Wilson came back on the speaker.

"Okay, we're gonna start up the force field…remember, _don't touch!"_

David shifted to the center of the oblong chamber. The force field dropped around him like rain, hissing and buzzing. Static and heat generated from it. The handles rose about five inches away from his mid section.

"Okay, David, I'm going to count to five and I want you to grab them immediately on my command."

David readied his hands and nodded.

"_1…2…3…4…5_…grab them, David! _NOW!"_

David grasped the bars and the most painful shock of his life coursed through him. Jeffrey pressed himself against the glass fearfully. Streams of electricity snapped and crackled over his body like lightning. David's body stiffened and he thrust his head back, letting out an excruciating scream. He was no longer in control of his own body and the shock waves propelled him left to right. The doctors put a hand to their mouths in awe and Phineas winced as sparks flew left and right.

Jeffrey pounded the glass. _"No! Stop it!_ You'll kill him! Make them stop, Bogg!"

Phineas clutched his shoulders. "Jeffrey, it's necessary for the experiments! Look!"

When they looked at David again, his screaming turned to howls. His eyes lit up pale green and his body clenched and expanded as bones and muscles grew to inhuman proportions. The other Doctors in the lab scribbled furiously into their notes and typed in necessary data. Bobby held his face in near shock.

"_Crikey!_ I had no idea it was like that! I didn't know what to think! Poor David!"

Doctor Wilson watched, with his mouth agape, making sure the transformation and the Hulk's vitals were being recorded. He eased the flow of electricity and then cut it off.

The Hulk roared and flexed, he tossed his arms back and tried to break through the force field. The shock staggered him and he fell backwards, only to be struck with currents again. His biological readings were off the charts. The Hulk continued to growl and roar, realizing he was trapped. He stomped his feet, and felt the structure shake. He fell to his knees, and avoiding the force field, clawed at the base of the mechanism.

"Tim, we have to cut the force field, he's gonna break through and damage it!" Bobby shouted.

"If I do that, he'll destroy the lab! Just a few minutes longer!"

"Look mate, the angrier he gets, the stronger he is! He'll do it anyway, you got your readings, now do it!"

"If I were you, I'd get away from this window, because I don't think it's gonna last much longer!" Phineas replied nervous. He pulled Jeffrey toward the doorway.

Doctor Wilson quickly shut down the beams and the Hulk tumbled out of the device. He was tangled up in the electrode pads and it enraged him further. He yanked them off and tossed them on the floor. He ripped the metal wrappings off his arm and crushed the one on his chest until it fizzled by his feet. He raced around the room, looking for an exit. The door to the lab was camouflaged. He smashed the walls, creating large dents in them. The Hulk glared at the doctors behind the window. They were the ones who hurt him. Jeffrey stole from the room. He anticipated what the Hulk was about to do. Before Phineas could stop him, he raced into the lab.

"Jeffrey, get out of there!"

The Hulk was ready to tear the testing machine out of its sockets and throw it at the glass window. Jeffrey waved his arms and cried out.

_"No!_ Don't do that! They _won't_ hurt you! David_, _I said,_ NO! Put it down!"_

The Hulk lowered his arms and swung around to face him. He recognized the boy. He was not a threat to him.

Phineas wanted to run into the lab, but Bobby held him back.

"Wait a minute! Jeffrey might be able to calm him down. We need David back. If you go in there he'll get riled again."

_"The creature won't kill because David Banner won't kill…"_ Phineas repeated to himself. "Alright, Bobby, but I have to stay close!"

Jeffrey approached the Hulk. He forced himself not to show fear and held out his hand. The Hulk tilted his head and copied his motion, allowing Jeffrey to touch him. Jeffrey's hand looked tiny compared to his and he brushed his long fingers across the boy's palm.

"It's okay, David. They just needed to test you. I know you don't understand me, but they're finished now…_wow_…I can't believe it, but this may be the last time I ever see _you _again. It's time for you to rest now. You've done your best and helped a lot of people, you and David. I'm proud of _you_."

Jeffrey found himself talking to the Hulk as if he was a separate person. He calmly led the Hulk toward an empty corner of the room. "No matter what happens, even though you're _different_…you _are_ a hero! David will always know and remember that." Jeffrey smiled at him.

The Hulk glanced down confused, but his mouth slowly curved into a smile too. He felt lightheaded and staggered. Jeffrey kept a tight grip on his arm to steady him.

"That's okay, it's just David…he's coming back now. Let him come back."

Jeffrey sank to the floor and the Hulk followed. The Hulk's body shifted, and his sinews fell into the shape of David, his features twisted and became smaller. Jeffrey never let go of him during the transformation. David blinked rapidly, still feeling the changes within his eyes. He covered them and rubbed his forehead to clear the dizziness.

_"Jeff…Jeff…Jeffrey_…what happened? Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" He finally asked.

His body still quivered and he remembered the shock treatment. He hoped never to feel that pain again. It weakened him.

"I'm fine, David. We all are. The Hulk didn't do too much damage, but a few of those rookie doctors may have wet their pants!"

David stared at him, and then he laughed aloud, more fully then he had in years. Jeffrey laughed with him and gave him a hug. He assisted him to his feet. Phineas rushed into the room with Bobby and Doctor Wilson.

"Jeffrey! That was great how you calmed the creature." Bobby patted his back. "Terrific!"

"Thanks. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't want him to destroy Headquarters either."

David rubbed his arms, feeling extremely cold. Doctor Wilson handed him a thermal blanket and he wrapped himself.

"What happens now?" David asked.

"Now, we give you a shot to calm your nerves and you rest about a few hours. Afterward, come back to my office."

What then?"

"You are going to see the metamorphosis for the first time in your life. I also have a surprise I know you'll be thrilled about."

"Can I go with you, David?" Jeffrey asked hopefully. He wanted to be involved in helping David get his cure.

David smiled at him. "Sure you can, if it's alright with Phineas and Doctor Wilson."

"Bogg, can I? This is so awesome!" Jeffrey pleaded.

"I don't see why not…besides I need…hey, can you guys excuse us for a minute?" He asked the others.

"Sure, Phin." Bobby said.

Phineas went into the hallway with Jeffrey.

"Jeff, I have to make a special trip. I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I want you to stay here with David for the time being. We already talked it over last night and David said it's not a problem. He could use the company."

Jeffrey glanced at him quizzically. _"Umm_…okay, but where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Síofra."

**~Oo~**

David had to replay the transformation over three times before the reality of it settled in. Doctor Wilson and Jeffrey waited patiently. David finally shut the screen and turned to them in tears.

"I…I _can't _believe it…all this time. I can only imagine what the others thought."

"What others?" Jeffrey asked.

"There were other people I met, Jeffrey, that had learned of the Hulk's secret. It must have been frightening and…and…"

"Awesome, David. Just _awesome_." Jeffrey finished.

"Well David, now that we have all the necessary readings, Sector Five is going to prepare you a supplement. You'll have to take it three times daily for a month, before we start the actual curing process with the radiation."

"What kind of a supplement?"

Doctor Wilson rolled up his sleeves and leaned back in his chair. "Have you ever heard of glutathione?"

David nodded slowly. "Yes, it's an amino acid. It has something to do with the immune system, but honestly, that wasn't my field of expertise." He admitted.

"Don't apologize, you can't know everything! Glutathione is what you would call the "workhorse" in our immune systems. As we age, it lessens, and that is a major reason why our bodies will break down and become susceptible to all kinds of illnesses and diseases. Little Jeffrey here, has mounds of it, you and I on the other hand…are most likely, lacking."

"What does this stuff have to do with the Hulk, Doctor Wilson?" Jeffrey asked.

"It's not about the Hulk…it's for David. Although you're in very good health, we noticed that your cellular structure is starting to take a turn for the worse. We need to repair the infected DNA in order to bring about an absolute cure. Before we can do that, your body and immune system must be raised to its optimal performance. We can't risk treatments and causing further harm to your system."

"I understand that, so what exactly is in this supplement?"

"It's a completely organic powder and in a nutshell, it will boost your glutathione levels. You'll feel the effects immediately after the first week. You, as a man, will be stronger, have improved energy, mood, well being, and any illnesses sneaking 'round the bend will be suppressed, because it will repair the damaged cells. This is not a cure-all, just an enhancement to our wonderful human body. We all take it at varying degrees here…when we remember!"

David smiled and shrugged. "What have I got to lose? It sounds amazing."

"Great, you can start taking it tomorrow. You must drink it in water or juice and be sure to mix it thoroughly. It's tasteless, so that won't be a problem. Oh, and be sure to drink a lot of water throughout the day as well. I know _I_ need that reminder!"

Jeffrey was intrigued by the medical talk, but was impatient to learn about the curing process. "Doctor Wilson, what about that surprise you had for David?"

The doctor stood up and bade them to follow. They walked about twenty feet down the hallway until he came to a set of double doors. Carved into the first door in gilded lettering, was David's full name and title as M.D and Physicist.

"We hope you'll be staying with us a while, so we want to make it as comfortable as we can for you. We want you to enjoy your latest position here at Headquarters, don't worry about the references!"

Timothy pushed open the doors to reveal a sparkling clean laboratory. More brand new medical and research books than he could ever read in a lifetime were lined up along the chrome bookshelves against the back walls. There was a marker board and chalkboard for writing notes, and a desk stocked with office supplies. A long metal table lay off to the right. All the medical utensils and microscopes he would need for his studies were atop it.

David circled the room in awe and he cried out. He rushed over to a large apparatus in the center. Jeffrey was about to ask him what was wrong, when he noticed the grand smile on his face.

"Doctor Wilson, this isn't what I think it is? _Is it?"_

The doctor approached the flat examining table with a smile and plunked down a set of five handwritten books.

"The _complete_ writings of Doctor Jeffrey Clive, the first man to create a Hulk-like creature and the _last_ man to invent a cure. We know what you went through with that evil abomination, David. We are also aware how it cruelly destroyed _your_ last hope for a cure in 1981."

"WOW! There was another Hulk? That's crazy. You have to tell me about it, David!"

"Sure…sure Jeffrey. I have a lot of stories to tell."

David shuddered at the thought of the hideous, 'evil' Hulk. He remembered the pathetic old man, Dell Frye. He was Doctor Clive's successful guinea pig when he was young. After his Hulk committed murder, Dell was cured once again. Dell, in his anger, killed Doctor Owen. He eventually grew weary of his mundane life, the fact that he was sickly and weak, and couldn't have Clive's fiancee, Elizabeth. He wanted to feel that immense strength once again. Dell knew how to work the machine, and exposed himself to the radiation. His Hulk eventually murdered a young man snooping on the premises and then went on a rampage in a town bar, killing a local. David was finally able to subdue Dell with Elizabeth's help. Before David could cure him, Dell transformed and smashed David's last bit of serum against the wall. It all ended with a showdown of the two Hulks and David won. Dell Frye was shot and killed by the town Sheriff with McGee in tow and the good Hulk escaped capture.

David snapped back to reality as Timothy went on.

"This is an exact replica of his machine, albeit much more advanced. David, you recreated the serum once, and you are going to do it again. We provided you with every means to heal yourself. Are you willing?"

Tears of delight sprang to David's eyes. "I am more willing than I'll ever be again! Thank you, Doctor Wilson!"

_"Alright!_ David, can I be your assistant while I'm here?" Jeffrey begged.

David grasped him in a long hug. "Of course you can! Jeffrey, none of this would have been possible if you and Phineas hadn't saved my life. I owe you everything."

"No, David…we don't expect to be repaid, we just want to see you happy and cured."


	12. Forgiven

**Chapter 11: Forgiven  
**

**Ireland, January 11****th**** 1885**

Síofra rested her head forlornly in her arms and draped herself over the barn posts. Her uncle had told her to come inside three times, but she refused and he let her alone. He knew she was hurting. Síofra realized it was a mistake to tell Phineas she was dying. He and his family would have just stayed the night and been on their way. She had blindly given up her heart to him on the roadside. He was extraordinarily handsome and she had assumed of noble character. It was just that easy. She couldn't understand how he could disappear without a word. He was not cowardly, nor insensitive. Another sob came over her. The snow fell heavy tonight and both her and Sean had been busy preparations for a blizzard. She pulled her coat tighter, but she didn't mind the cold, it kept her alert.

'Why should I mind? Very soon I'll be forever cold.' She grieved. "Oh, Phineas…I hope wherever you go, you'll do well. I don't blame you for leaving, what good would I be to you? What good to anyone?" She wailed.

A low crunching of snow halted her weeping. The hotel was dark; most of the guests had retired for the evening. Her fingers clutched the wooden beams tight. Just as she turned a man grabbed her close, and she yelped. He put a finger to her lips. It was Phineas Bogg.

"Síofra, I'm sorry for leaving you like that! There was something pressing we had to do and…I…_oh please forgive me!"_ Phineas' heart broke at the sight of her tears, knowing they were for him. He grasped her in a hug, but she pulled away.

"How could you just take off so quickly…not even a _goodbye?_ Do you know how that made me feel?" She struck his chest feebly. "I poured my heart out to you! I practically gave all but my body to you yesterday and this is how I am repaid? I know it doesn't matter, I'll be in the dirt soon enough, I just didn't think that you would have pushed me down that much faster…_not you_…"

Síofra felt horrible for her display of temper, but she had to get her feelings out. Phineas hung his head miserably; she had every right to be angry with him. When he finally glanced up she glared at him. She was waiting for an explanation, but her affection was still evident in her crystal eyes. He softly played with her red curls as he spoke.

"Síofra, when I left you, I was so confused. I didn't know what to say, but it drove me to distraction that I had been so cruel. Please, just tell me you forgive me and I'll leave you at peace."

Síofra's expression softened and she moved closer. She removed her gloves, and then tenderly stroked his face and hair. She raised her face to meet his and gently kissed him. The pain in her heart subsided.

"I do forgive you, Phineas. I know you're honest. Thank you for returning to tell me. Whatever little time we had was truly wonderful. You better go and join your family now…wherever they are. Tell David and Jeffrey I will miss them, they were so kind to me."

Síofra turned to leave and Phineas pulled her arm for her to stay. He dropped on one knee and put his cheek on her hand.

"Don't leave me…I mean…_wait… I…"_ Phineas used every last ounce of courage he had to say the next few words.

_"I_ _love you._ I have nothing to offer you but my heart and body and I want to, no matter what happens, no matter _when_ it happens. Please Síofra, marry me."

He looked up at her with desperation in his large eyes, his mouth and jaw quivered with anticipation for her response. Síofra was taken aback and sank to the snowy ground, clutching him tight.

"Phineas, I know you couldn't possibly love me fully…but I don't feel as though it's _all_ pity. We've only been acquainted two days, but however long I live, I want to spend it loving you, because I already do! Phineas…_yes!_ _Yes!_ I will marry you!"

Phineas' hearty shout of triumph and laughter rang out across the land and he swooped her in his arms, kissing her long and deep.

_"Good!_ We'll get married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Why not _tonight?_ There is a minister staying in room Three B." She winked with a coy smile.

Phineas' eyes widened mischievously. "That's perfect! _Let's go!"_

Without putting her down, he raced into the hotel and they laughed like children as they endeavored to wake him.

**~Oo~**

"Síofra died in her sleep. They say that's the best way to go, that it's peaceful…but who really knows?"

The disheveled and bearded form of Phineas Bogg stood in the doorway of the viewing room, casting a larger than life shadow on the blank screen against the wall. He anxiously twisted a tiny gold band on his left hand. Jeffrey and David turned to him, the smiles vanished from their faces and the mood sobered.

"I knew it was coming, she had been sick most of the day. I feared falling asleep, so I stayed awake and just _held_ _her_…until it happened in the early morning. I buried her on a small hillside not far from the hotel. There was no time for a formal funeral. I left Sean and the Kelly family a letter, making sure they knew how much I loved her and enjoyed the hospitality and time spent with her. Those were actually her last words before she had fallen asleep. _'Phineas, I love you, thank you for the time you've given me.' "_

He closed his eyes and gripped at them with his fingers. "After I…I buried her…I just came right here." He continued, choked up.

He walked in further, his gaze landed on the projector.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this and spoil your fun." He sighed.

"No, it's okay, Bogg. Go on…if you wanna." Jeffrey said, and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

Phineas rubbed his hair and removed his dark blue suit jacket. His collar was undone and his trousers were dusty. Black dirt was still ingrained in his fingernails.

"We married the same night I arrived. It was a total whirlwind and then we had a beautiful…_umm_…well, I just spent every waking and sleeping moment with her. We still did the chores, we traveled the countryside once the snow subsided…it was as if she wasn't sick at all. It was just as you said about Caroline, David, we had no illusions. We both knew it was coming. I guess you're never really prepared, but in a way we were. Her final days were full of as much joy and happiness as I could give her, and that was what she gave me. Marriage is an eye opener, but it's a real joy nonetheless if you make it so."

Phineas lowered himself to the couch and sat completely still. His eyes watered with tears, but he couldn't let them fall...not yet, he wasn't ready.

David broke the silence. It was not his intention to be callous, but he knew Phineas would need personal time to mourn, just as he did.

"Phineas, You're just in time to watch one of the classics of cinema…_right, Jeff?"_

Jeffrey looked up at David oddly and then caught his empathetic glance.

"Oh..._Yeah,_ I think you would like it Bogg, really."

David revealed to Jeffrey what he had seen in Siofra's records that Phineas hadn't. There had been a blip on the screen, and Phineas' name popped up underneath as her husband. Along with that change came the amendment in her date of death. Síofra survived three months longer than originally recorded. Although it was that long on Earth, Phineas' return to Headquarters was a mere two weeks. David had no doubt the change came because of Phineas' split decision in the Archives. Their long conversation about his brief, but loving experiences with Caroline had also made the difference.

David flicked on the projector and lively film music started; Phineas stared blankly and stroked his beard until a certain name appeared. He sat upright in complete surprise.

"Gene _Kelly?_ Who's that?"

Jeffrey smiled at him. "David and I found out that Gene Kelly is Síofra's cousin. I knew her uncle Sean looked like someone familiar!"

Phineas sat back with a subdued grin. "I think I remember hearing about him now…he was an actor…a dancer…Síofra loved dancing, she was excellent at it, taught me a bunch of steps."

"Yeah, Bogg. Gene Kelly was one of the greatest hoofers of the twentieth Century. He had a unique street-smart style all his own. He didn't like to be confined to the traditional forms of dance. Something about his personality reminds me of you, it must be his get-go spirit."

David sat down alongside him and passed Jeffrey a bowl of popcorn. "I was just going to say that. What do you say, Phineas? We can stop the projector and wait while you get cleaned up. I think Síofra would have been thrilled to know her cousin made it to the top like this. She died years before he was born though. This is his ultimate film…in my opinion of course. You'll really enjoy it."

Phineas gazed at the screen and then smiled earnestly.

"_Okay!_ You're right! By the way, David, what happened with the cure?"

David gave him a lopsided smile. "You may have been gone three months, but it's only been two weeks. I'm still in Immunization treatments. It will come, slowly but surely. I really trust the Headquarters. They even monitor my sleep patterns...because I was prone to have Hulk outs during nightmares. So far, everything is okay."

"That's great to know. It will happen, with your genius and their equipment, it won't fail."

As Phineas approached the doorway he turned to them again with relief. "Thanks, you guys…for just being there…and being my dear friends."

**~Oo~**

**Chicago, 1983**

Journalist Jack McGee walked out of his office of the Daily Register to get some fresh air. He needed it after having a shock of his life. One of his contacts from the Smithsonian Archives Institute mailed him a package of images. They were copies of photographs taken in New York and dated July 13th 1863. That was the day the horrible Civil War Riots began. His contact left him a note, _'Either I'm seeing things, or this is your green friend, perhaps he's immortal? Give me a call.'_

Even without the magnifying glass, Jack knew he was looking at The Hulk. It was an amazing shot. The creature was actually crying and holding a small black girl in his arms, and she looked dead. Despite McGee's hunt to bring the creature in for the murders of Doctor David Banner and Elaina Marks, there was always a little voice inside his head. The little voice told him that in the five years he spent unremittingly tracking the beast down – the Hulk was not a killer. Jack had even been rescued by his alter-ego, whom he called a 'John Doe'. The Hulk was a hero.

McGee would finally have something to write about after a yearlong hiatus of _The Hulk_ column. There was no trace of either the creature or the man who transformed into him. McGee felt it in his gut he wasn't dead, the man had nine lives. He was too smart and determined to survive. McGee let out a breath of cold air and pulled his flask. This was one of those times he needed a sharp drink. He looked at the black clouds. They were heavy with water and a few drops sprinkled on him.

"Wherever you are, John Doe…"

The rain poured down, but he made no move to go inside. It felt good, almost symbolic. He was washing away the wasted years of intense pursuit of the man who had done no wrong and saved his life. He had a strange feeling that somehow, John would forgive him.

"I hope they're taking care of you…_you deserve it_."

McGee drank his whiskey and splashed the newly formed puddles as he hummed _Singing in the rain._

**The End.**


End file.
